Shadow Heart
by N.W.Wolfride
Summary: Strange things are happening at the Lon Lon Ranch. Cuccos are attacking, the cows are giving bad milk, and even the usual burning red eyes in the window are different. What's a poor girl to do? Malon/Dark Link - Rating subject to change!
1. Weakening Path

Authors input: I'm a sucker for Dark Link and his emotional spazzes, although I do not own him, or any other character from the Legend of Zelda series for that matter! My favorite pairing for the sexy Dark Link is Malon! (Sorry yaoi fans!) Here is my romance fic attempt (that will try to stay original). The chapters may be a little short because I don't like to read boring sections, or filler, any more than the next reviewer. ~.-

---Weakening Path---

"_This is it. This is my last chance.."_

A golden hue of light flashed once over a green field sprinkled with shimmering dew droplets. The misty shade blanketing the land of Hyrule lasted only but a second before it was forced into the long shadows of Lon Lon Ranch buildings without resistance by the crest of the warming sun. Already, a dainty girl with pale slender limbs nearly skipped through a pasture with a case of the morning glee. Despite her seemingly fragile frame, she bore a heavy bucket in her hand and a wide smile that rivaled the warmth of the sun. A hum so sweet that it coaxed the early birds into singing sounded clear and bright over the pasture. The hum itself seemed to be enough to make the horses paw in their stalls, trying to call back with high pitch whinnies as though upon cue. "I wonder where Inigo is this morning.. He usually handles the heavy work." It wasn't that Malon didn't like the work. In fact, she was up into the morning fog before the sun even came to greet the land. The horses would have to wait just a few more minutes.

Malon set the filled bucket of water down by the cucco pen, wiping her red bangs from her damp forehead as she took a moment's break. Ingo, her workaholic uncle, always tended to milking the cows, handling crates, and generally any repairs or heavy lifting that needed to be done during the day. No exceptions. Even when horribly sick, the man would sneak out of bed to tend the struggling ranch.

**CRASH!! **"Graaaaah!!" Malon snapped her attention up immediately, dropping the water bucket with a 'clang' to spill its contents, which seeped quickly into the ground. "Father!!" Her light footsteps hastened toward the house in worry of what was amiss…

--- ---

"_Ugh.. I can't hold on any more.." _

Link's head popped up as he heard an otherworldly hiss. The eerily familiar sound reminded him of.. No.. That can't be; that bastard shadow is dead. With a smile, a brown gloved hand pat the side of a massive dark palomino mare, who gave an expectant glance toward her companion. Epona was not one to spook from her loyal nature and all that she had been through with her master. In place of being nervous or startled, her fist instinct was to look to Link and be ready for action. Link knew Epona well. "Shh.. You'll be ok girl. We are almost there." ..But the wound above her front left hoof was changing the norm. Epona's limp was beginning to get worse. Link tried to stay in good spirits, forgetting all about the strange happenings and the fact that ambient animals were avoiding them like the plaugue. If only for the sake of Epona's comfort and ease as they carefully advanced up a hill, Link forced himself not to react to the darkness playing tricks at the corner of his eye. _"Almost there.."_ Risking his unease showing to the agitated animal, Link spoke calmly. "At least there is a path from here to the ranch. I'll make sure that your old friend Malon herself takes care of you while you recover. I bet you miss her by now as much as she must miss you.." Little did Link know that just below him a demonic shadow writhed across the very ground he walked on.

Just moments later Link was greeted by..Ingo? The tall and lanky farm worker was running out of the ranch, a 'feirce' rake at the ready. Ingo's beady eyes opened wide as he saw the green clad hero. "Link!!" As though summoned, a fat brown cucco game flying over the fence in a flurry of feathers and rage. The blows from the rake must of knocked some feathers loose. Link was used to abrupt situations and reacted naturally by drawing his Master Sword. It took him a momment as he was running to try and figure out just what was going on. Should he kill the cucco? Or just capture it? His options were limited as the enraged cucco lunged for Ingo's back. Without hesitation, link knocked the cucco away. He meant to just put sepporation between the strangely acting animal and the poor farmer, but ended up knocking the cucco out cold. Ingo took the oppertunity to catch his breath, muttering under it at the same time "beserk animals" and "strange stuff happening."

Link's sword slid back into place with a 'click.' "What happened to make that cucco so angry?" Ingo leaned on his rake, speaking between pants. "I.. It just went crazy! That..cucco was hatched..from a bastard egg.." The man wiped his brow before continuing. "The egg was an odd color of green. I thought it was bad and went to toss it because our cuccos dont lay those kind of eggs. Malon insisted that we give it a chance, and sure enough it hatched into this bizzare..creature. It's always been a little funny, but never like this!" Link thought the situation over before speaking. "So it just decided to attack for no reason?"

Ingo walked over to the cucco and carefully picked it up, holding it away from his face as they walked back. "Bwah.. Everything on this farm is going to crap. Now even the animals are turning on us! And who cares? No one but Ingo, that's who!" Link was used to these kind of rants and just nodded his head in a pleasent, polite manner as though listening. "..and then the cows caught the barn on fire a week ago and gave spoiled milk to boot!!!" Link was about to ask when Ingo suddenly shoved the cucco into Link's hands to run toward the open door of the ranch house.

--- ---

Review! I have not written many fics as I have read, and really need the help. =( Flames are ok too, if they are sensible. **I always reply to my reviewers in the following chapter. **Please tell me of spelling errors or general flaws. =D I've played the Zelda games, but it has been a while! XD (I have a lot of this story written, though it needs a little revision. The chapters will get longer and longer as the story picks up, but %75 boredom free!)


	2. Movie Effects

Still need reviews. The next chapter is longer..

---Movie Effects---

Unfortunately (or fortunately for the sake of work) Ingo was not the one sick. "A..ACHOO!" Talon sneezed again and another pan fell off of the top shelf, just missing the plump man's head on its pass to clatter upon the kitchen floor. When Talon was sick, the world hid. The man was such a clutz that it were safer if he didn't work and just slept all day. Which, of course, he were perfectly content with to the grumblings of his lanky workaholic brother.

"Daddy.." Malon put her hands on her hips. Talon's bushy brows went up at the gesture. _Just like her mother used to do.. _"You know that if you need anything at all, all you have to do is give me a yell form the window! It's bad for a sick person to move much and… you're the only daddy I have!"

Talon looked like he were about to protest, but his short mind betrayed him into easy distraction. A tint of pink found his face as the comment. "Shucks.. Well.. Well I was hungry and…" It were extremely, extremely rare for Talon to have any part of him moving that early in the morning. He were way too active when he were sick. That must have been the only thing he had in common with his brother Ingo- they both tried to do too much when they were sick.

Malon was already picking up the pots and pans when the door opened with it familiar little squeak.

"Malon- What the.." Ingo blinked as he stared down to the ranch owner comfortably on the floor, then noticed his niece trying to put things away on the top shelf without stepping on Talon. A heavy sigh left him. "Why don't you get off your lazy butt and move..some place else?! You know the kitchen is off limits right now!"

Talon yawned as he lazily scratched his tummy, the lack of sleep finally catching up to the middle aged man. "But.. I'm finally comfy.."

Malon dropped a pan right on Talons head with an "OOF!" as she were taken back by clear summer blue eyes leaning through the door. On top of those amazing eyes, a flawless open smile teamed up to stop the poor girl's heart, more so because both set only on her. "Hi Malon- Oh.." Link tried to keep a straight face as Talon rubbed his head and groaned, finally shifting to move back upstairs. This time he made it without stumbling.

Malon put on her typical friendly smile as she approached Link. It were like a dream whenever he showed up. How she missed the summer days they used to play by the river… Her thoughts were quite rudely cut as she gasped in horror. Approaching link in her daydream, a pair of burning red eyes flared right in front of her face! All she could see for that brief moment was swirling darkness with devil's eyes fixed right on her. Malon's mouth was still open as she refocused on..the same eyes? She blinked in time with link, who looked concerned. "Umm, am I bleeding..?" He checked over himself mentally, having forgotten to do so in all of his concern for Epona. Malon shifted her weight to find that she were in Link's strong arms, looking up to him. When did this happen? Did she fall? A blush tinted her cheeks as she quickly righted herself. Link only smiled as he turned to hold the door for her after carefully releasing her.

Catching onto the gesture, Malon walked slowly outside as she tried to process what happened. The eyes were permanent now in her memory, but that memory was tucked away behind the forest scent and warmth of Link's helpful embrace. She didn't even notice when he was beside her.

Link was used to Malon's bright and full attention whenever he was on the ranch, and assumed that it were in her character to be so attentive. Malon's display of strange behavior was making him worried. "Malon..?" He stepped in front of her, trying to get her soft blue eyes to snap back to him. "Are you feeling ok today..? You didn't catch a cold from Talon did you?"

Quickly coming back to reality, Malon shook her head. "No! No, I just thought I saw something.." She took advantage of Link trying to process what she might of saw. "Is there anything I can assist you with Link?" It was Link's turn to suddenly cast a look of shock. He let out a small grunt and almost fell to one side as his foot appeared to give out. Across the white legging, there were two rips in the fabric. Strangely, the area around the two tears had bright red splotches instead of a darker color of an older wound. It didn't make sense. Link was confused, twirling to find an enemy. Huh.. maybe he just forgot about his injuries.

Malon took a step closer to Link, but seemed to be oblivious to what had just happened. Though.. She did feel a sudden chill work up her spine all of a sudden. "Link..?"

Link took his hand from his sword and gave her a well practiced fake smile. "I left Epona with you. She has an injured front leg and will need a few weeks without weight on her back." The boy looked a little guilty that he had let his faithful companion get injured in the first place.

Malon listened to him carefully. "And what about you? Do you need another horse until Epona is better?" Though speaking with a supportive tone, she were in truth really reluctant to think of Link riding any other horse, despite how much she loved Epona.

"No.. I'm going to help Ingo deliver some milk to Hyrule, and I wont be back soon. I have a d-meeeting with the Princess."

_A week long meeting.. _Malon's heart sank. She wasn't sure if she really loved Link or just adored his companionship. Well, of course she loved him! But was she _in _love with him? While Malon was deep in her thoughts, Link had finished his explamation and was already meeting Ingo at the door. Malon snapped to attention as she glanced quickly around. She thought she heard the ending of a soft chuckle..

--- ---

Well dearest readers, how is it so far? Don't worry. More of the mysterious Dark link will show up soon, and we will here his side of the story that is much more interesting. Please tell me what you think, I'm a noob. -;;


	3. Your Not so Friendly Neighborhood Shadow

Definitely my favorite chapter so far!

---Your Not so Friendly Neighborhood Shadow---

The sun had just dipped below the horizon, allowing the shadow to have complete control of the land once more. Malon had grown up and spent all her life on the Lon Lon Ranch and had no fears of the darkness, but something was just bothering her. It felt like someone was following her every movement and right behind her every footstep. If she tripped into the pool of darkness, would she hear the imaginary laughter again? Were the eyes watching her right now? With shivers having Olympic races down her spine, she decided to sneak into the barn rather than going all the way back to the house in one run.

Malon hadn't found the time to visit Epona. Pushing open the barn door, Epona was in the front and center stall. She was also the only horse that didn't give a soft whinny when Malon walked into the barn, straight to her. The animals seemed to have such a fond liking of Malon and could almost sense when she were near. It must have been her pixie like footsteps that gave her away. Though quiet, Epona was the fastest horse to Malon when called from the pasture.

Smiling and forgetting her troubles, the girl stroked her hand soothingly down the mare's face. "Epona, Epona.." Malon sang the beloved horse's name lovingly and smiled as she got the desired results. Epona let out a shrill whinny and nodded her head. White bangs bobbed up and down upon the horses soft face.

Malon couldn't help but laugh as her old friend showed her adoration. "You remember that song…" With an abrupt bolt, Epona was also the first horse to reach the back of her stall in quick shuffle. The others didn't waste time doing the same in a flurry of startle, hooves clopping the ground echoing through the stillness of the barn as they raced to their limited safety. Malon froze as a cool presence manifested itself behind her, causing the red hairs on the back of her neck to raise. Time stilled. Malon began to lose track of how long she stood in her statue's stance. When she gathered enough courage to slowly and quietly turn around, she were met with Link's eyes in the doorway. Only.. They were the same burning red hues from that morning!

The figure was already in front of her without sound. A hand came forward violently to catch her mouth, to catch her muffled scream that was working its way up from the back of her dry throat. There was no one to save her now from the wicked laughter, Link wouldn't be there to save her from falling into the darkness. His voice; the eyes had a voice also, but they didn't match the laughter. "Frightened? Don't be. If you scream- I'll hurt you." Though unseen, the figure's lips twitched up into an amused smile. All Malon could catch were those unfeeling red eyes.. The rest blended into the barn's darkened walls. There was a pause to let the seemingly slow girl catch onto what the demonic creature just said. And in that moment, the sharp witted creature did his own thinking. _"Her skin.. It's so..warm.. No.. I'm just cold.. …Her blood is rushing for me..." _(No the rating isn't going to change..yet..XD)

He had never felt the skin of another without choking them or injuring them in some way or another. It had taken him until now to notice how soft and warm that external, hurtable feature could be. With a snort, the figure tossed the girl to the side.

Malon didn't have any strength in her legs and would of fallen anyway without the help. She backed up on her hands, kicking wildly with her feet to move away from her assulter. Soon, she had no place to go. Her back pressed flush against the face of Epona's wooden stall door. As her heart played hummingbird, she couldn't tell if she were even breathing let alone make enough noise that would be considered a scream.

For some reason, the cowering bothered the creature quite a bit. His burning eyes narrowed as he yelled in a sudden outburst. "DIDN'T I SAY I WOULDN'T HURT YOU?!?!"

Malon was struck with fear until she felt the wood behind her shake. Her head moved up just slightly, but she was afraid to take her eyes of the horrible creature. On top of her head, she felt a warm breath. _"Epona.." _Her friend's nearness eased her some, enough she could speak in a soft squeak of a voice. "W-What..Why…" The creature sighed, not patient to her dumb stuttering. He was right in her face withen a moment, his eyes inches from hers and his cool breath against her heated face. "What. Don't tell me you are going to cry now?" Though she couldn't see it, the creature grinned. It was barely possible, but Malon lowered her voice even more to just a horse hair above a whisper. "..what..-what are you…?"

The creature gave a comical snort and was on the other side of the room with less than a blink of time. "Your new master. You can just forget about those two men that used to own you, you're mine now."

Malon didn't quite understand. "Own…me..?"

The creature was getting tired of Malon very quickly. The hidden expression on his face was "isn't it obvious." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up roughly, forcing her to stand. "Get out of here. I command you." _"Hmph.. Maybe if she can see me, this will be smoother. Words don't seem to work."_

Malon grabbed her wrist instantly where it had been pulled, her face twisting into an expression of confused pain. There would be bruises there soon... "Do..Do you mean..out of the ranch..?" The creature sighed in annoyance and snached the same wrist, dragging her faster than she could move herself out of the door and slamming it shut behind them. He once again tossed her onto the ground in a rough deposit. Now, she cried out from the injury and held her hurt wrist to her chest. He easily could of broken it without much trouble. Malon whimpered, fighting back tears in the corners of her eyes as they whirled around. Was he going to attack her again?. The creature had stopped moving, so Malon glanced up quickly..and gasped in shock. _"LINK!" _

The dark creature read her sudden expression, crossing his arms. "No, I'm not your precious '_Hero.'" _He spat the name. The creature, wasn't so much a creature as an evil shadow. His form was more pronounced under the light of a full Hyrule moon. Some of Malon's clothes and even her red hair had traces of their color in the pale light. The shadow had none. Every single one of his features were dark, save for his hair and eyes. His tunic, sword, shield, and boots.. They were all black. His skin was a translucent grey with gleaming silver hair to match.. His eyes stood out most of all; a piercing demonic red. No wonder they reminded her of Link's, save for their hostility.. Every part of him was just like Link. Only discolored.

"Now. I want you to understand something, and understand it well. No one is going to find out about me. Got it?" The shadow checked over her expression and came to a mental agreement. "But if you slip.. That's ok.. I'll just take it out on your previous owners or precious horses…" Malon's eyes widened. "NO! You can't-AH!" She threw her painless hand to her cheek and grasped it in shock. He just..struck her..? Malon looked up to the Shadow slowly, who had a passive smile as though he just tapped her. "I told you not to raise your voice, and YOU will not tell ME what to do. If you just do what you're told, this should all go smooth…"

--- ---

Poor, poor Malon! What is the torturous Shadow going to do to her? Review, and you'll find out!


	4. Eye for an Eye, Light for a Book

**MegamanSora: **Thank you for being the first one to review! It made my day. =D I'm going to try to take your advice and make the chapters easier to read, and I appreciate the compliment. (There are more Malon/Dark Link fics, but they are scarce.)

Thank you skimmers, readers, and reviewers!

---Eye for an Eye, Light for a Book---

Malon stared up at the cruel shadow, her breaths slow and hesitant. Though she made no sound, her body quivered as a tear left her eye and trickled down her cheek to her chin. How could something that looked so much like Link be so unbareble?

The shadow raised an eyebrow. _"Tears.." _He had seen people cry many times, especially women, but never really gave the weakness a thought. A hiss emitted from deep within his throat. _"Something I'll never experience." _

Malon heard the strange hiss and snapped to her senses. Had she done something wrong again? Quickly she braced for another strike. It did not come. One of her baby blue eyes opened slowly, only to find that no one was there. She gave a relieved sigh, gaining her feet. Without thinking, she accidently pushed weight down on her injured wrist, forcing a sharp cry into the still night air.

Footsteps quickly pounded towards the vulnerable girl, still left upon the ground. A lantern swung back and forth. It startled her at first, but she slumped and relaxed to find it was only Talon. Wait.. Talon! "Daddy!!"

The bumbling heavy set man ran up to his fallen daughter. The halo of light around him cut them apart from the rest of the night's unpredictable shadow. Despite even this, he still managed to find an object to stumble over in a plummet to the ground. "Yipes!!" Talon's mass of weight was sinking downward toward poor Malon rapidly. In the mince of a second , his body turned, almost pausing midair before twirling to land belly up three feet away from the, luckily, spared fragile girl. The light flickered out.

Talon bellowed out laughter. "..ow.." And continued to chuckle, his belly heaving up and down before giving into a rough coughing fit.

Malon hovered over her father with concern. She wanted to help him up, but even with a perfect pair of unharmed hands would never be able to. Instead, she rose to her feet and put her hands over her mouth. "Father, are you ok??"

Finishing his coughing he waved his hand in the air in dismissal. "Yeah yeah.. Oh.. You got up.."

"Yes, but I don't know who's going to get YOU up." She sighed to herself. The nervousness was wearing off and so were the effects of fear, but she wasn't in the clear yet. Malon vocalized the first thing to her mind. "Did you get supper yet..?"

With difficulty, the man rolled over onto his plump tummy and carefully got to his feet, wobbling a little. "Owww.. Oh look at there.. A book broke my fall.. It must be one of those that Ingo baught me a while back. He said he bought me lots of books. I thought it was awful nice of him, but he told me all I ever do is eat the pages.. I never did see those books ya know…"

Malon stifled her giggle. She decided to just play along. "They were cooking books daddy. Ingo got them for you…because you like food so much! In case I'm not around!" With her father distracted, she picked up the book with her good hand, trying to see what it read in the dark. _"What is this.. Was it.. 'his'..?" _Malon wondered how angry the shadow would be if he found out she was tampering with his personal things.

The man's face turned scarlet to the comment, though it were hard to tell in the darkness. "Aw shucks.. Wait.. Supper? I could use some of that.." Suddenly, he stopped. "Malon, what are you still doing out here?" He turned to her quickly, pin-wheeling to stay on his feet. His pivot point was a little wider that most. "Are you ok?!?!"

Malon rubbed her wrist as she chewed her bottom lip. She had never lied before and found it a difficult skill. Dark words of encouragement echoed in her head. "_I'll just take it out on your previous owners or precious horses.._" A squeak worked its way up her throat. "I-I just..fell..and..my wrist is hurt from it."

The man's eyes softened. He were totally clueless. "Malon.. Come on, it's getting late. Lets go to bed and start over tomorrow. I know! I'll fill in for you! I don't want to see you working one bit, ya hear?"

No way. For the sake of her father's health, and for the animal's for that matter, her father who generally slept all day and was now sick was NOT going to be working in place of her! "No daddy! You can't!"

Talon puffed up his chest in pride, nearly tripping again. "Of course I can! And I will!"

There was no talking him out of it. It was the first time in weeks her father was eager to do much of anything at all. If it made him happy, why not.. Suddenly, a cold fear washed over her. She would be alone. _"But..what if he shows up again..I'll be alone all day.. Oh no!"_

At Malon's shivering, her dad wrapped a kind arm around her thinking she must be cold. All the more encouragement to work for a change.

--- ---

Malon stretched wide, pulling back the covers for bed. She wore only a long, faded nightgown that had once been her mother's. Her room was on the top floor with a big wide window that let all the moonlight in to cast long shadows across the floor. Now, the moon was full. Tomorrow it would wane a slice thinner, a fraction darker.

A lone candle danced on Malon's night table. The light caused all the shadows in the room to move wildly in a rhythmic dance. They would get close to tagging eachother, but never crossed. Did two shadow's ever touch? Or just blend together if they did?

Thinking of shadows brought the evening's events back to her. Malon lay a tender hand upon a small purple mark that now marred her face. Her wrist was wrapped for safety, though it easily could have been a much worse injury. Malon had only been hit once in her life…

It had been many summers ago. A small red headed girl squealed and laughed as she was chased by a blonde boy about her age. She didn't know it at the time, but he was taking it easy on her, being much faster. But that day, he had been out of energy and was struggling to keep up. When he finally caught up to her for the first time that day, he tackled the girl playfully into the tall grass. She let out a squeal as she were pinned, squirming to try and get free.

The young boy let up, rolling to lay next to his friend in the grass. The girl turned her head to smile at him. His return warm smile changed into surprise as a bee popped up right from where they were laying!

Without thinking, the boy swatted at the bee several times. The girl still hadn't caught on and jerked her head up to look at what he was attacking. **SMACK!!**

Malon burst into tears, falling back in the grass, falling back onto her bed. Link had been so kind and caring to her... He apologized over and over and gently wiped her tears away. The look on his face had been so pained… She forgave him right away. The bruise had faded long ago.

She missed Link. Though now Malon had outgrown games of tag and playful wrestling matches, the need for companionship was still there. Epona had been her best and only friend for long..

Malon closed her eyes and silently sobbed as she grasped her blankets close to her chest. It hurt her wrist, but she didn't care. Sometimes when she were upset like this, thinking of someone coming to wipe her tears away made her feel better. The only friend she ever had that could do that was link.

So she imagined him right there next to her, kneeling on the floor as his hand came once again to gently brush the tears away from her wet face.

Her daydream became all she were focused on. It became so real and deep that she could feel his hand graze her cheek in a soft caress..only it were a cold touch.. It wasn't warm at all.. She frowned, and opened her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat.

How many times were those red eyes going to meet her gaze. Was she going to have to..get used to it? Wait- was he just brushing her tears away??

The shadow went on as though Malon were not even there. He had felt the warm teardrops between his fintertips and now an idea crossed his mind. He reached down to Malon and scooped up the last tear with his middle fingertip, then popped it in his mouth.

This confused Malon immensely, and she couldn't help but stare up at the shadow in wonder. Fear had been replced for the moment.

The shadow treated the ability to cry like a novelty. The fact Malon cried didn't mean anything to the seemingly crazed shadow, but the ability to do so and to feel the emotions to produce tears was something the shadow did no possess. _"It tastes like salt.. I thought it would taste different.." _He sighed.

Malon gazed up at thim. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Was he disappointed at how her tears..tasted? Suddenly it clicked. He wasn't a creature, he wasn't a shadow.. The strange novelty that Malon presented to the shadow was the same as the shadow presented to Malon.

Maybe.. Maybe there was more to him then he let on. Suddenly, a harsh glare shattered her thinking. _"Well if there is, it will be impossible to ever know.." _

"Why are you staring at me." Though he didn't care, in a weird fashion it almost made him uncomfortable for her to look at him. Her of all people.. Usually, he was stared at in fear. Bodily functions ceased to his gaze alone. Why was she so fucking calm all of a sudden?

Malon batted her eye once as though she didn't hear him."Oh well..you were eating my tears..and..I wanted to know why.." It were the first time she had spoken to him in an almost normal voice. It was a doll's voice, so sweet and higher toned. If he were an unbearable demonic shadow, it was hard to keep being afraid when he looked just like her old best friend…

The shadow gave her an amused smirk. "You know your…father…is really fat."

This caught Malon off guard. _"What does my father have to.. Oh!" _It clicked. He saved her from being crushed. Right after he hit her.. Was that his way of saying sorry? She looked about to ask him another question, but he grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him.

"I want you to set Epona free."

--- ---

Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Review!


	5. Coal Flames

Shortest chapter award! Try to catch the sumbliminal message. =D

---Coal Flames---

"_Set Epona free?!" _Malon grew wide eyed with fear, this time for the situation rather then her own safety. The shadow took his icy hand from her jaw. Her thoughts raced. _"Epona's injured! Oh no, what would Link say when he found out __I__ let her go, expecially in her condition?!" _Malon unintentionally raised the tone of her voice in dread. "N-No I can't do that! She's- Mmph…!" Her explanation was cut off effectively by the shadow's grey hand on her mouth. His tone was dark and threatening, showing how unhappy he was with her refusal.

To the shadow, Epona was just an animal. It didn't have feelings, it had no meaning, and nothing would change when it died. Horses didn't have a place to go when they ceased to exist. All Epona remained for was a means of quick transportation for Link. "Shh! Keep it down you foolish girl!"

The shadow lowered his face into Malon's, their noses almost touching. His cool breath calmly exhaled across her face. "Have it your way then." Malon was sent backwords onto her bed roughly by the force of the shadow's hand that had once been tightly locked on her lips. She snapped back to the room quickly, but the shadow was gone. "Epona!"

Malon jumped to her feet immediately. What was he going to do to Epona?! She had to go see her now! She..She would stay out all night to keep guard if she had to! Nothing was going to hurt her friend!

Being as quick and quite as possible, Malon tiptoed through the house. Talon wasn't to be worried about, but Ingo might catch her upon the creaky upstairs floorboards. Fortunately being chased by a rabid cucco took a lot out of him.

The dash across the span from the farm house door to the barn was rather painful. She had not grabbed her boots and kept stubbing her toes upon various rocks. The moonlight helped a little though. Mostly, it did way more damage then ever though possible for such an ambient occurrence.

Unaware was Malon, the light of the moon was tricking her. When she reached the barn door, she shoved it open with force. Epona was the only horse that did not get startled. Malon smiled, and walked in, only to knock her father's lantern spiraling across the room toward Epona's stall door. The light in it had been dim and barely lit. It was enough, though, to catch the hay slipped under the wooden door like a fuse on fire.

The shattering glass and sudden flames spooked the confined horse into hysterics. Malon rushed toward the smoking stall, throwing open the door. She were nearly trampled over by Epona as the horse charged away from the burning stall. The flames themselves were not all that big, but enough to startle a confined animal used to the darkness. They were also creepy dangerously close to the stall's straw bedding that burned just as quick as hay.

Malon thought quickly, dumping over the horse's tub of water to douse the flames before they could do any more damage. "Phew.." Relaxing, she started to jog out of the stall in a hurry to find the fleeing horse. She knew the shadow had something to do with this. Of course he did! The lantern had been put out, outside of the barn! He must of taken it and put it right infront of the inside barn door.

"Ah!" After reaching the door, she fell …back into the same spot she was roughly thrown down before… A sharp pain shot straight up the thin hairs on her leg from the gash in her foot. "Ohowww…" In the faint darkness, Malon could just barely see a trickle of blood. Glass. She reached down and carefully fingered the spot, taking the bottom of her gown to press to her foot while she were still sitting. There was no glass in the cut, but she had been sliced enough to stop her walking for the moment. _"Epona.. Forgive me.."_

Malon slowly rocked back and forth as she held her throbbing foot. _"Maybe she didn't run off.. Maybe Epona will be here in the morning and Ingo will find her.." _She imagined a surprised Ingo finding Epona standing in his tool shed and giggled.

After her foot had stopped bleeding, she managed to get up and limp slowly back to the house. The glass would have to wait. She couldn't see a thing and wouldn't risk another slice.

Malon found a medical kit in the bathroom. Luckily, no one had heard her and gotten up to go look. After washing out the wound, she couldn't help but start thinking as she wrapped her foot, sitting on her bed. "_Where is that shadow now."._ Malon sighed. He was probably chasing poor Epona away. The throbbing in her foot picked up at the thought. "Poor Epona. I feel your pain.."

--- ---

That night was filled with night mares.

_Link sat on a hill, holding a cucco. Malon found that she could not move, and only watch. Off in the background behind link, a horse was running quickly toward him. It seemed like forever. The horse kept running and running. She thought it was Epona, but couldn't tell. The mane was white like Epona's and she thought the body looked dark. When the horse finally peaked over the hill, Malon called out. "LIIINNNK!" The stallion, black as coal, got to him first._

_Review._


	6. Eggs, the Magical Fruit

Author's unwanted input: So I'm sitting here at 12 in the morning knowing I should probably head to sleeping for school. But I NEED to update as soon as possible. As long as one person is waiting on me, then I MUST update on a timely basis. ^ ^ The problem is that I refuse to write if I'm not in a 'writing condition.'

**MegamanSora****: **Thank you for helping me out. I really did try to take your advice and I deeply appreciate that you came back to read my newer chapters. =D The compliment convinced me to keep at it.

**Ms. Indecisive: **You have done several things in one review. -One, it made me happy to no end. -Two, it makes me HAVE to update. I feel so guilty not getting this up faster. –Three, I now realize that I need more comedy in my writing. ^ ^

Thank you all; readers, reviews, and even skimmers!

---Eggs, the Magical Fruit---

_Sigh..._

_The endless water was an illusion, but so were the ripples that were so easy to imagine. How long had it been now? Weeks? Months? Years? Nothing changed. The lone dark tree bore no greenery and never experienced the beauty of dying leaves. Surely, to have something negative happen was better than having nothing happen at all? _

_In a strange way, he had become a companion of the tree. Really- how were they any different?It remained motionless, dark, and fruitless. It felt nothing and had experienced nothing. He wanted to believe that he were the same. Actually, he admired the tree. The difference was that the tree didn't care._

_This was when he realized how 'human' he actually was. He was tortured in more ways than one. Firstly, his body, the shadow..was filled with the remains of what was taken from a true hero. Heros are human too, they have their bad wishes and need for revenge. Link lacked many negative qualities that most would have had; hero or not. Where did the impurity go? Into him._

_Secondly, he wasn't just a shadow. His form was that of a man. Sure there was no blood, no heartbeat even... But all of the qualities put into his form gave him emotions. Envy was exceptionally strong. And boy did he use it. _

_At first, he didn't care. The shadow just moved about the tree, gazing into the abyss of endless water and light fog surrounding. There were no reason to practice; he was practically created with Link's skill. He was him, right? _

_But as time dragged on, he grew bored and began to wonder what he would do if he were completely free. Then, bitterness joined envy to create a magnetic bond. What did it matter. If a murdering shadow were on the outside, people would shun him and cry in fear. There was little he could do besides one thing..._

_The heartless shadow envied them. He loathed the much loved and honored Link. Link had everything there was to be given. Freedom, respect, friends. The ability to cry, sweat, and bleed. And it was his own fault. His very being was the reason Link attracted the attention and was able to summon wit and courage so quickly. It was decided.. _

_**Clu-CLUNK!!! **_A door opened and slamed shut with metal bars blocking the only escape.

_Link WILL die._

_--- ---_

Malon woke as she normally did; into the dim twilight of morning. With a yawn, a smile, and a stretch she moved from bed well rested. It wasn't until she tossed her legs out of bed and went to stand that the memories from the night before shot back into her mind with sharp pain.

Her wrapped foot hurt, but it was just the initial shock of newness that was most uncomfortable. For the first time, Malon didn't bound down the stairs and start on breakfast. Instead, she stood in her doorway with a blank stare that gradually worked into a frown.

What was she going to do..? The first thing she drew from her hat of worries was the Epona. So badly, Malon just wanted to run to the horse's stall and check to see if she was back on her own. But what if her father really was up? Surely just a peak couldn't hurt.

From the outside she faintly heard Ingo's door close. He was up to use the restroom, which meant he was also up for breakfast. With a blink of distraction, Malon scuttled quickly down the stairs and right to the fridge.

Normally, she would hum or even sing while she cooked. Today just wasn't a singing day. In fact, Malon didn't really have much of appetite and left her eggs on the table. Ingo seemed burdened and heavily distracted with something. It was enough that her muttered "ya.." to Malon's quick request to zip outside.

Today just wasn't a normal day at all. Malon was starting to become out of character. Usually, she would of comforted Ingo and tried to get him to talk, even if he refused. That was why Malon was so good at making people feel comfortable. It was Ingo's fault!

Wait! "Ah!" She dashed back, to the dismay of her poor foot, and turned the stove off. Ingo replied to her random yelling. "Ya.." Malon giggled.

"Are the eggs good Mr. Ingo?" He looked mad and bit down hard on his fork, making him flinch back with a grunt of angry pain. "YAA!" Apparently, the man was still with his bothersome thoughts.

Hmm.. "Are you coming outside soon.." His fist tightened, but he were still in space. "..to dress up the cows in pretty ribbons?" His hand went to his forehead. "Ya ya ya.." Malon smiled to herself. She couldn't resist. "Isn't Talon the nicest most jolly and wonderful guy you've ever known!?" Ingo had a mouthful of eggs he had absent mindedly stuffed into his mouth before they were cool."YES! OK! Ahh..." He attempted to start a flurry of colorful language. Most often his 'cussing' was 'Talon is the lasiest worthless most unindependent..' and so on. This time.. "AHHHGGHH! TALON IS THE MOST NICEST JOLLY—EGH!."

Malon covered her mouth with her hand, already out the door and taking off for the barn. Without looking, she ran head first into something warm and squishy, almost falling back before regaining her balanced. She looked up to see her father's smiling face, pitchfork in hand. "Is Ingo sick too?"

Thanks to Ingo's yelling nice things, Talon had completely forgotten about his disappointment in Malon being outside in her 'condition.' "Eggs are on the table!"

She slipped around her dad and into the barn. With a single breath, her heart sank. Epona's door was a crack open with Epona no where to be found. It didn't take Malon's dad long to figure out he was tricked and came back in fits.

Malon sulked into the house, all the moor convincing to Talon that she was unwell and needed bedrest. He mentioned that Link must of come and got Epona early. Malon hadn't told him different.

Up in her room, she stared out the window. _"Where is that shadow at?" _A glint from the sunlight caught her eye. "Hmm..?" Something was different..

Upon turning from the window, a new object placed in her room upon a corner table caught her eye. It was the book that Talon had landed on! Curiosity bit her into reaching for it..

--- ---

Yup, not much happened. This is only the beginning though. Malon has to survive the whole day without work trapped in her house with a shadow who thinks he 'owns her.' Sorry for the lousy update. XD It had to be, though, because it is the foundation for more events to come. (I hate foundation chapters. They are long and hard to read through.)


	7. Tired, I'll title this tomorrow

Wow... So many people have gotten through all the chapters. O_O;; That alone makes me happy, but.. Jefus! I have two reviewers who I luffs lots. Of the the sixty or so who have read through this, could someone review ya think? XD

Warning: I have played the zelda games, but it's been a long time. I'm attempting to stay accurate to the game's information, but as an author I am using my creative thinking to create a story behind the story. Please understand that it wont completely match the game. =D

**Ms. Indecisive: **I'm getting the feeling you enjoy Dark Link romance fics. ^ ^ Don't worry, you'll get your shadow boy to show up more starting.. Now.

--- ---

Malon picked up the book and gently ran her hand over the worn cover. The book was black with an old brass buckle. The blotchy buckle had almost been twisted from the leather band it was connected to, wrapping around thee mid section of the book. Golden font spelled out "**Princess Maya**."

Malon carefully opened the old cover to the first blank page. Though the book had been kept in good condition, the pages were a shade of old yellow. The first page had been written on. The whole book was hand written..

"What are you doing?" Malon squeaked, tossing the book in shock as a cool voice sounded into her ear. The shadow caught the book perfectly by the binding and scowled.

"T-That's your book..isn't it..?"

The shadow gave a slow glance to the book and snapped his red eyes back upon Malon. "It's a useless collection of scribbles that is thankfully leaving its better days." He raised the book up, causing Malon to flinch backward and raise her hands in front of her body. She didn't know what to expect, but her last run-in with the shadow instinctively made her cautious to the his wrath.

With a swiftness surpassing any mortal, the buckle to the book was ripped clean off the black book. He held the destroyed binding of old paper in his hands, a few random pages gracefully descending upon the wooden floor.

While the girl gripped the cloth of her top in a small bit of terror, the shadow made quick work of adding the remaining part of the book to the downstairs hearth. When he returned, it was quick. Because of this 'natural' quickness, he always used one precious second to analyze his captive first.

She was afraid again, of him. It didn't take much to make her feel fear.. It amazed him. It was also the first time she caught him off guard. He hadn't realized he had left his even more shadowy form to stand off to the side. Obviously, she had expected him to show up beside or behind her.

Her eyes were still wide, but she silently studied him as though afraid to speak. Without realizing it, the rage in the shadow's crimson eyes returned to a cool "what do you want" gaze. Normally, they had a stuck up attitude to them as well.

The pages were left forgotten on the floor as Malon moved slowly toward the dark shadow hiding within the shade of her room. Her limp was forced to be minimized for the time being. She didn't know it, but he were trapped. The only place a shadow could thrive was away from the direct light of the window. His expression remained completely emotionless as she gathered the courage to stand three feet away from him, fists balled at her waist. "Why.."

He had already caused enough chaos without even being there two days. It affected her, Epona, Link, and was a threat to the only family she had.

"Why what?" There was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Why do you do these things? Why..are you picking on me?!"

"Why not?" His eyebrow raised in faint amusement. It did nothing to unsettle Malon's sudden fit of anger, rare for her nature. This somewhat surprised him, though he didn't show it in any form nor acknowledge it.

"Because we didn't do anything wrong!" Malon closed her eyes, not expecting an answer. A deep redness was coming to her pale cheeks, a trait she always had and hated when she were angry.

_I DIDN'T EITHER! _The shadow was silent, watching Malon with seemingly unemotional eyes. Malon shifted her weight to the other foot, the familiar burst of pain shooting up her leg to pop open her surprised eyes.

Her mouth still open in sudden shock, Malon stumbled forward as her weight collapsed under her abrupt pain. She quickly closed her eyes, expecting to hit the hard floor. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.. The cool solidness under her fingertips came faster than she expected, though it felt like something had landed on her back..

In a few seconds, Malon blinked open her eyes and fixed them wide. Her breath stopped. The coolness under her fingertips..was him.. "I'm going to be here a while. You'll have to get used to it, I dont want you to be pushed into doing something we will both regret."

Malon didn't quite know what he meant about regrets. What would she do if he did too many horrible things to her?_ "Tell Link? ...Link... __This is just like when Link held me.. Only.. I dont feel anything but the feeling of the floor standing up."_

The shadow scooped Malon up in his arms and dropped her upon her bed, receiving a small squeak from her but no protest. _"At least the landing is softer than before..."_

He went to the other end of the room and sat. Malon suddenly realized something.. He didn't answer her questions! "Why-" "Shut up." He didn't really like questions very much.. Maybe..

The fact that the shadow had caught her fall gave her confidence. It was so hard not to want to trust someone who resembled Link so well.. Maybe it was her own false belief. She sighed at the thought and scooped a page off the floor in an attempt to make him talk.. Immediately, the shadow seemed a little distraught at the action, though the change was subtle.

"Is this yours..?" Malon's voice was musical and kind as though the shadow were a friend to her. It pissed him off pretty quickly. "I want nothing to do with it."

"Then can I read it?" For a moment, the shadow grit his teeth. "..Read it out loud."

A blush, much lighter than before, filtered over Malon's face. "O..k.. But.. It's yours.. Shouldn't you have read it before?" Time was up. Even if the shadow tried to be patient for the sake of his devious plans, it only lasted so far. "NO. I don't read."

Now that Malon was calm, she were also her old oblivious self. "You cant read...?"

He said nothing for quite a while. Malon was about to give up and just set the paper aside when he finally spoke in his usual tone. "Read it to me."


	8. Bedtime Stories

I never did title that last story. XD I've been writing these with last minute bursts of inspiration. I'm now taking a writing class for college credit and realize my error of using was/were, lie/lay. Thanks to **Jeumaitre **who pointed these things out. When I finish the story, I'll go back and revise the whole thing a little. I'll try to keep the story so no one has to read it again, but the spelling and grammar will be accurate.

**Ms. Indecisive: **Wow. The author asks the reader for a review, and the reader reviews. Along with all their friends! I'm sorry I'm taking longer to update, but I promise that I have not abandoned the story. It will be finished, and the chapters will be released on a reasonably timely basis. I already have a lot of the story in mind. You're like my inspiration to finish it! (And you'll have an additional mention later because you spurred an idea for me to use. It will show up in the next chapter, along with your credit.)

**The Slinky Master: **I love your nickname. Like any story labeled with "romance," there will eventually be a good dose of fluff in this. But not for a long time, and it wont be enough to choke to death on. I'll try to keep a good flow of story line and not just "he was a heartless shadow that suddenly found love at first site and changed forever to be everything she wanted in a real man." No, that's not happening. XD And thank you for appreciating my story though it is not your favorite genre. That's what every author strives for, right?

**Ihatelovato: **I suddenly feel like I must get this done in a week. o_o; There is a gang of people making sure I update.. And Ms. Indecisive is the ring master. Oo;; Thank you for the kind compliment. And thank you for reading! 3

---Bedtime Stories---

Malon stared at the shadow for a moment, but opened her mouth to read to him anyway. Like he said.. He would be there a while. What he hadn't said, but implied, was that there was nothing she could do about it. She might as well try to make it more comfortable, especially since she would be house bound all day.

"The forest from which I came denies my authority with loving jest. I am not welcome there, an outsider against many." Malon's words were to the pace of the person who wrote it, as though she were taken over by them and was thinking out loud of their mind. Her soft and musical voice held her own unique tones, but the childish ring to them was missing. Seriousness had replaced it. People would pay to watch a play narrated in such a fashion.

"Though the eyes that shimmer in childish curiosity from the pointed diamond leaves of these woods are harmless, they want no further part of me and vanish upon my nearing.

A ball of good yarn I have once found within these hide-a-way shrubbery. Were these little angel imps trying to capture me? I wonder late at night, keeping watchful wits about me what these little children figures would do to me if they did succeed in capturing me."

The shadow shifted once during her reading. A week of many firsts, it was the first time that he felt immensely out of place. One would think a living shadow aspiring to be more human would always feel out of place. Only now did he feel truly like a shadow. There he sat, in the darkest corner of the room, unable to read human words. The fact that a human was reading them to him didn't ease the situation. Malon was truly a figure of beauty when she was reading.

"Two more days and I have neared the gates. Nights wither me away, and it is hard to find good rest quarters in bright light of day, among the commons. It has taken me until this moment to even think about my return.

I've had good time to finally explore the outside of my home in Hyrule, my once favorite childhood past time. How innocent I was… That very innocence almost ended my life, and banned me from exiting past the castle courtyard. And yet, I would not have met my love without it."

Malon paused, but she did not trail off "without it" in order to keep the original meaning of the writing. When she did not speak again, the shadow was moved from his trance and instantly answered the silence with a gruff, "What."

The girl held the old paper, examining the work put into that one page and thinking about who may have wrote it. Was it a story? A diary? Carefully putting the page to the side of her upon her bed, she quickly got on her knees to search the floor. "I can't find the page that comes after this one…"

"Well find it then." It would not have been as important to read the next page if it had been just any fairy book. The shadow had no interest in books, especially the fairy kind.

Princess Zelda had given him this one, what was left of it anyway. Because it was all hand written, the story seemed to make more sense to him.

Sorrows, wistfully thinking, and grief just had more connection with books that were not one of multiple black and white copies but a unique one of a kind writing. The shadow did not believe in the books, rather he could read them or not. To his lack of thinking about them, they were not created by people but simply existed. The hand written book must have been true because a person actually wrote it.

Malon didn't bother to look up at him and wonder his motives. She were not yet completely understanding him, but was a person who quickly adapted to other people and their ways with a patient and kind heart. It had just been harder to work with him, a cold and heartless shadow who was not truly a person.

"Oh..here it is. I think I found it!" she cheerfully exclaimed, reaching under her bed to drag out the paper while being careful not to bend or tear it in its old age. As she got under her bed to get it, something was already there…living… Instinctively, she jumped back.

"OWCH!" Malon whimpered shrilly as her head met a wooden bed frame. The scorching red eyes of the shadow glimmered in mirth, a chuckle rising up from where he lay within the pitch blackness of under her bed. Malon's voice was still a whimper, now a whine. "Quit doing thaaat.." She blinked. "Wait, how do you do that…?"

"You should come under with me." It wasn't really a question, he wrapped his arms around the girl and tugged her under immediately, the edge of the comforter falling back down into place to seal the darkness, save for a small crack of light shining through. It wasn't enough to read with.

Malon lie on her back, staring up at the bottom of her mattress- what little she could see of it. All she could hear was a hastened breath, her own. He lay on his side with the most distance he could get, propped up like a movie star model despite the small space.

"Umm…" Was she supposed to read? Another thought occurred to her. Did he sleep under her own bed?! Malon's cheeks flushed to the point she almost let out a squeal. A small dose of happiness came with the thought that maybe he couldn't see her blush in the dark shadows. Yeah. That made sense, right?

"You…" What was she supposed to call him? Regardless, her words were cut short with the familiar creek of the bedroom door opening. "Malon…? Are you in here..?" Her eyes widened. Without thinking about it on such short notice, she kept silent, unsure of what to do in the situation. The spot on the floor next to her made a loud "THUMP!" It made even her who should have seen it coming, jump, smacking her poor beaten head on part of the wood framing that held her feather mattress up. She heard a stifled burst of laughter from the corner under the bed

"..Malon..?" Talon bent down. It was still his daughter's room, so he looked around quickly before squatting and knocking on the floor. Can I come in?

Malon grabbed the side of the comforter and lifted it. The redness of her face had gone away, but the bruise in the middle of her forehead hadn't. "Hi daddy…"

"Oh, there you are! What are you doing under the bed this time of day.. I mean, what are you doing under the bed??" What a silly man. Malon crawled from under the darkness, and stood. A spider crawled across her clothing and she brushed it to the floor. Spiders didn't scare her, but her dad turned pale. Oops. He didn't really like spiders all that much. "Maybe you should stay inside another day… Besides, I'm getting the hang of this!" Talon flexed his arm.

In the back of her mind, she could hear Ingo already cussing out Talon behind his back about how much MORE work Ingo had to do because of Talon's useless attempts at working. It brightened her spirits a little.

"Well that was fun.." A cool voice rose up from under her bed as she sat on it, putting pages in what she though was their order. She had found them stacked where the book had originally been placed in her room, picked up in the nick of time before her dad walked in to see them scattered on the floor.

Malon did not answer. It confused the shadow. He kicked the mattress to shake her harmlessly. "Hey up there. Did the head knocks make you stupid?" Again, no answer. Now he was starting to get angry. The sun had now risen to the center of the sky, making the inside of her room just shady enough that he could slip out from her bed and stand in front of her.

The girl sat quietly as though he were not there, going about her business. He didn't like not getting his way. He was too used to it, and hated it. Resorting to old methods, he grabbed her jaw and forced him to look at her. His eyes were burning. Malon's heart skipped.

The shadow let go. "Tell me... Do you enjoy adding the spice called danger to your meaningless life?" Malon sighed. She wasn't going to get out of this, and bravely grabbed his cold wrist to pull his hand away. "I'm not speaking to you until you say you're sorry."

His own jaw nearly dropped. What did she say? What the hell did he have to be sorry for? "Excuse me..?" She looked up to him with a glint of anger in her eyes. She didn't spend her whole life being devoted to hard work with kindness to have her examples hindered by someone who had nothing, though she didn't see him as nothing.

Malon knew that the shadow was not link, and nothing she could do would ever make him so. And she didn't care. "If you hurt someone, you apologize." She stared into his eyes without blinking, pushing her point as the bruise on her head began shifting from bluish to a dark shade purple. He said nothing.

The silence was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Malon!!" …Link…. The shadow twisted his grey lips into a wicked grin.

--- ---

OH NOS! Epona's gone and did Link just show up to find out? Was this chapter funny? Find out in four days or so!


	9. Link and the Shadow Boy

I said four days, how about two? =D

---Link and the Shadow Boy---

"Ugh... Be a good boy!" Malon addressed the shadow as if he were a naughty pet and dashed out of the room, hurrying down the stairs with her light patter to find the door already open. The blonde man in her doorway looked up with a sheepish smile as though caught doing something wrong. He still had his hand on the door, and backed out of it to the outdoors to wait.

"Good afternoon." Malon didn't know what to say as she made her way outside to stand before him, and was struck silent with a nervous fear that had worked its way up to blur her blue eyes. _"He's looking for Epona! I'm in trouble. The Hero's horse is gone!"_ Rather a blessing or a curse, Link had more to say than just small talk and wanted to push the matter at hand before the spastic girl could attempt to stutter speech.

"I left this morning to walk here, to see how you and Epona were..." Link's gloved hand reached behind his head to tangle within his blonde locks, eyes cast down to the side. He had never had problems with Malon or anyone at the ranch, besides Ingo, but that was a different story. It was weird confronting a true friend that he trusted. "I couldn't find her in the stables.." Malon's chest tightened. It felt like her heart had caved in and sank below her ribs. "But the weird thing is.. I'm almost certain that I saw her on the way here."

Link didn't want to look at Malon, but he had to do what he had to do. His eyes slowy drifted back to the girl's, which were marred by tears. He got part of his answer. Usually Link handled situations like this with a bit more force, but this was sweet Malon and a place long familiar to him. The people here were like far away family.

Link gave a gentle smile and set his hand upon the Malon's shoulder to soothe her. "I won't be mad at you. What happened, Malon?" Him saying her name made her heart rise a bit; he had never changed his tone and it remained just as it were in their childhood years, though the touch he placed on her shoulder startled her. For some reason, she had expected the touch to be cool and solid, like a stone sewing dummy.

Malon sniffed before speaking. Her hands were balled at her sides, but her tear filled eyes were wide open, unfocussed upon Link's green clad chest. The brown band going diagonally across the top of his 'uniform' caught her eye, so she had something to fix her gaze on as she tried to explain. It were so hard to lie to him… What harm had he ever intentionally done to her? A cool feeling struck up her spine. _He's here too… Can't that shadow just leave me alone for even an hour?!_

Link was expecting her words to sound emotional or strained, so he didn't quite catch her wild fib. "I… Epona was happier by herself! I let her go, so no one can have her now!" Malon instantly looked away, biting the inside of her bottom lip to keep from crying. She cried because she hated lying. She cried because her beloved Epona was gone and she upset one of the only friends she had. She wanted to cry because none of it were her own fault…

"Can we take a walk..?" Link slid his arm around Malon's back, holding his position and waiting for her to move. For a moment, he wondered if the bruise on her forehead was the reason she were acting so strange. The unpredictable gesture sent a shock wave through her whole body. She wasn't sure if Link picked it up, but a hiss of displeasure came through the open door, from her kitchen. Malon wasn't sure why the shadow was upset, but it didn't occur to her right away that he could not go out in the sun.

As Malon walked along side Link, he keeping to her shorter -therefore slower pace, her gaze cast shyly to the ground, occasionally taking a quick peak out of the corner of her eyes at him. What was he thinking? She didn't know what to expect from him right now. He didn't seem fine, but he didn't seem unhappy. Of course, Link was well conditioned for hard times and tough challenges. They made their way around the outside of the race track to the farthest corner where a few horses were grazing. Letting go of the girl, Link leaned his body into the fence containing the remaining horses. Without thinking Malon did the same.

"So I take it she healed up ok.." What kind of question was that? If she answered yes to cover her lie, would he know? If she answered no, it would be as though she did not care about Epona. "...I'm not sure..." Link gave a small sigh, almost too soft to be heard. A brown horse popped its head up with a mouth half full of grass to mosey over and see them. As though on instinct, Malon reached her hand up to pet the gelding's forehead with soft caresses.

"I was hoping that…. Nevermind." She looked to Link and leaned back to place her hand upon a rail of the fence. Light, she rattled the rail to get his attention. The horse that had been curious about their presence spooked and bolted to join the rest of the heard. It scared Link more than anybody. Malon's eyes were innocent enough, though.

"What were you going to say?" Link grit his teeth, and gave in. "I love Epona, but I was almost hoping you would say no, she wasn't healed. I called and called for her and she never came for me…"

"She didn't come for you..? Did you play the song right?" Link regained himself from his earlier startle, stretching without moving. He looked ready to walk back, so Malon began to lead the way. "Yes, I've mastered that song above all others. Epona never tired of that simple melody…" After a minute of walking back in silence, slower than before, Link thought he had offended Malon by calling the melody she always sang 'simple.' "How did you come up with that pretty song that Epona comes rushing toward?" He got no reply. "Malon..?" Link had passed her, and turned to find her holding a rail, one foot raised.

In all of her earlier emotions, Malon had forgotten all about the reason she were off work today in the first place. Her bottom lip was tucked between her teeth as she held in the whimpers of pain. "Hurt yourself..?" He wanted to do something, but not if he were being to hasty to help her. Oh well.. It was Malon after all. She worked harder than he did probably! The warmth of his arms again came around her, only this time it was to pick her up. One arm tucked under the back of her knees, the other supported her back.

Malon let out a small yelp as she were picked up off the ground. Like pushing a button, her blush turned on nearly full force. "L-Link it's ok.. I can walk, I just needed a break!"

"I know someone in need when I see it. Maybe it's best if you just had some time to yourself for a while… I don't think you're acting the same. But I will respect your wishes, and I will no longer take Epona with me anymore. If you say she is happier being wild, then I believe you." Link didn't sound unhappy or sarcastic, so he must of meant it. How could someone be so kind…

"But… If she comes back here to you, I wont say anything I see her in the stable. And if she doesn't come back, and you see her, tell me how she's been when check up, ok? Though his words were pleasant, there was a ring of "if I come back" in his voice. It worried her, but it was Link. He never knew when or if he were coming back, right?

--- ---

"_**AGGGHHH!" **_

'_No.. I can't be taken down like this…' The shadow let out an enraged cry as he was__again impaled. It didn't truly hurt him, but it weakened him to a point where he could not fight back any longer. Bitter rage and resentment flooded over throughout his entire__being. The shadow, the Dark Link's whole existence suddenly felt dedicated to one thing. Killing Link._

_He had taken so much from him… Link would pay. With the remaining about of his ability, fueled by the energy of hatred beyond what he had originally been created with, the shadow easily pretended to be completely defeated. His final performance, he slid and melted into Link's very shadow._

And now the shadow, with his former power and gaining more each day, stared helplessly out of a young woman's window at the pair walking around like it was the most perfect day of their pathetic human lives. He had expected Link to at least show some display of anger. Just a hint? Ironic, he WAS Link's anger…

In his bubbling of building rage, the shadow failed to notice the pair was now moving up the stairs. _"Shit!"_ He melded into the darkness under Malon's bed to lie in wait, just in time as the door opened. It was just Malon walking in. She were emotionally exhausted and drug herself to her bed, falling upon it to snuggle into the covers. "Where's Link?" The shadow's voice sounded menacing. Right.. Of course he would be here…

"He's…" Malon didn't finish. "HE'S WHAT?" The shadow kicked her bed, jarring her awake. She had already been awake, just going back to not speaking to him until he apologized for hurting her. His outburst didn't phase her. She just didn't feel good right now. He went to grab her jaw but she saw it coming and turned her head, stopping him with words. "Say you're a sorry Shadow Boy!"

"….A sorry **WHAT**?!?!" Malon held strong. "Tell me you're a sorry Shadow Boy and I'll tell you whatever you want to know about Link." She followed this with a yawn, as though it were no big deal. Her eyes had closed. She didn't expect him to do anything. "… I'm sorry." It didn't even sound like an effort. He sounded cool and level, though he were pissed on the inside.

"That's not what I said."

"You said to say sorry! I said it, now answer my damn question before I make you regret it!" Malon slowly opened her eyes. She would have fainted if this were the first time she had saw him. His anger made his crimson eyes flare dangerously. Though used to him, she couldn't help it. Her voice locked up and choked her. The gaze she held remained fixed wide, being unable to blink.

The shadow growled to himself, then gained his smooth composure. His voice was cool and even toned, without anger. "I'm a sorry shadow man. Now.. "please" tell me where Link is..?" Just as much as his rage, his calmness also sent Malon into a state of no longer being able to function. It took her less time to recover this time.

"You're not a man, you're a boy until you act like a man." The shadow's attention span was quite short, originating from lack of experience making him want as many experiences as posible in the shortest time available. _I give up…_

"…and I'd keep your voice down now. Link is outside, He's having supper with us tonight and helping Ingo tomorrow morning." Malon wondered what the shadow wanted to know so bad for. She had already separated the 'shadow boy' from Link and defined them as two completely different people now. With another yawn, a thought crossed her mind. "I wish you could read to me…" Though tired, Malon opened her eyes at meeting no response. The shadow was no where to be found. _He finally left me alone! _With a shrug and a resnuggle , Malon drifted into slumber.

--- ---

DUN DUN DUUUUNN!

I went with "Shadow Boy" for now. XD I know SOMEONE who is going to appreciate that… **cough** **Ms.** **Indecisive ****cough** Oh, and I like how you instantly worry about Link's safety when it comes to Dark Link vs. Link. XD You really do have a thing for the shadow boy...


	10. The Princess and the Cucco

**Everybody: **The sick! It hurts! It's so hard to write good when the used tissues fall onto the keyboard… It kinda ruins the mood. XD

--- ---

Malon eventually found the next page to the story. For some reason, the aspect of a princess finding love without the usual prince charming hit her fancy and lulled her into a sense of wonder. The desire to read peaked to its fullest, but for some reason, she waited. The shadow would come back, and maybe she could convince him to read if she read for him again.

That was a fine plan. There was just one problem. The shadow had not been back for days, and neither had Link. Link hadn't come back for supper, he didn't spend the night, and he didn't help Ingo the next morning.

Malon woke early to find her house empty, and a note upon the inside of the front door. Ingo had left with Talon for the trip because the cargo was some of the only good and drinkable milk that they had. The trip could make or break them.

No more than the note had been read, Malon dashed out of the door the paper had been posted on. She wanted to get out of the house before the shadow crept up on her. As soon as both feet were out the front door, she stopped. There was no reason to avoid him because he wasn't there.

Her foot felt much better by now and the sickness had mostly went away. Chores were easy, for the most part. Epona's partially open stall loomed amongst the impatient horses stomping in their own. Malon had an easier time taking care of them when they were outside than her father or uncle. It was time to let them out.

After taking care of the tiny herd, she walked to Epona's large front and center former boarding place. As she neared it, her hand barely settled on the wooden door before it opened in front of her. The open stall was like her heart. Spacious and waiting for one thing, safe and secure…but empty in the mean time… It depressed her to think of Epona gone forever. _She will be back. I know it. Epona would never leave me. But.. What if it is my fault…_

Was the shadow's presence her fault? His being there was the only reason that Epona had fled. But why did Epona not come back? Even for Link himself, the Hero? Epona will come back.. She has to…

By late noon, the stall was scrubbed clean. Freash bedding had been placed on the floor and the large round water container that kept the door from closing inward was filled to the brim, which required several trips to the water pump. The stall looked ready for the most experienced race horse to occupy.

By the time Malon had finished Epona's welcome home gift, it was time to do chores all over again. The extend of the work combined in such a short time span exhausted her, and she barely made supper for herself and her returning family. The conversation at the table was very brief, mostly about how unsuccessful they had been. Link was not mentioned, they could not blame the Hero.

--- ---

Time drug on. Neither Link nor the Shadow Boy returned for months. The farm calmed down to the way it had been before. On the first month, Malon stayed awake extra hours every night to watch every shadow that appeared to move in her room. She thought she heard singing from under her bed when she got tired enough.. Dreams of princesses, wild horses, and Link fighting the shadow filled her dreams on the second month.

On the third month, she still held strong. Some of the pages of the diary that survived the shadow's furious rampage had nothing to do with the awkward love of a princess. She read these pages, the ones that were completely unrelated. Most of them described the daily life of royalty. It seemed luxurious, and the princess wanted more than what she had. The castle of jewels, servants, admiration by all, power, and a life of luxury was not enough to sooth the depth of fire in her heart for something a princess just couldn't have: true companionship.

It made Malon's heart tinge with the pain she had learned to forget over time. She lived in a ranch and worked hard for herself and her family. The princess did not work for anything but all of Hyrule and lived in a fully stocked castle. They did not have the same worries or environment, but they were both put into a position without a true friend to know personally well or depend on.

The princess had a prized cucco. It was hatched by a farmer that was within the city. The chick was born bald without any hint of feathers and had to be helped out of the egg to survive, which usually means the chicks will not survive anyway. They say the farmer was to trade a dozen of his best day old chicks for a hen who laid green eggs that hatched into green pocket cucco.

The farmer was very poor with many children. They had little, and had only 14 chicks. Only 12 hatched on time, so the straggling bald chick would have to do. Upon the trade, the owner of the large green egg laying cucco became furious with the farmer. Their friendship ended, and the trial became so popular that it went to the court of the King for a final judgement.

The young princess was with the King, sitting quietly to the side. She loved her people and wanted best for them, but the most she could do was charm the King into fair judgement. The idea of a farmer who was just doing the best for his family, risking everything, pulled on her heart and made her open her arms wide. Lace and satin rustled as she stood to speak with a rare melodic voice that lasted only through childhood.

"If this is all over a poor cucco chick, I will give each of thee a yellow ruby to complete the deal. But in exchange, I shall aquire the ill fated chick." The King could deny his daughter nothing, so the deal was made. She took the cucco chick as a beloved pet and companion. Most who know of the bed time story say that her grace, innocence, and will power flowed from her gentle touch into the dying animal to rejuvenate it.

The cucco knew nothing but the princess, gaining the name "Kaydel." She was touched by no other, no servant or saint. Kaydel was very ugly and straggly, but eventually gained dark brown plumage unevenly spaced. It looked more like cucco vulture. By the second molting, the cucco became a pretty earth tone of roasted hazel with brilliant gold tips on each and every feather.

The eggs it laid were quite large for a cucco, but the princess thought nothing of it as the bird was fed the finest grain to make it fat and durable. It wasn't long before Princess Maya accidentally dropped one of the eggs. No liquid seeped out of the shattered shells… Instead, a shiny yellow tip poked out, glinting in the morning light of sunrise. The cucco laid yellow rubies!

Kaydel was sacred to the princess. The secret was to be kept at all costs. Amazingly, the cucco lived for seven more years after princess Maya's 9th birthday. And 6 years after her birthday, she left Hyrule castle. The cucco was taken with her, but the eggs were hidden so the princess carried no more than what she came with. Some where, the eggs were still hid. But where?

Malon could hardly imagine a year's worth of eggs filled each with yellow rubies. After the forth month was up, and the fifth month of going without a shadow watching over her had came to be, Malon was finding it easier to imagine that amount of rubies. The farm was doing poorly. Any more, and it would be gone forever. They had only but two horses left now and three cows that the farm depended on.

Then, there was one horse left. _I have to leave… Something has to be done, there is no other choice! I can't just sit here and watch the Lon Lon Ranch perish! _Nothing had ever happened to Malon before. There had never been a reason to push and strive any harder than she already did. Finally, that time came..

A note on the front door was left.

_Please don't worry about me, I'll be ok. I took Chargo with me because he is strong and fast, and don't worry about him bucking me off. He doesn't buck me, remember? I have a way that is worth trying to save this ranch. I'll miss you both, take care and don't fight!_

A horse was missing from the stalls.

--- ---

Wow.. I was talking to my friend on the phone: "So, what are you writing about?" Dark Link. "You mean the albino child who stayed under the tanning bed too long and gained super powers and depression?" … (I love my friends…)

I know this chapter was kinda.. "blah." I don't like writing detailed filler, so I briefed the required information up. XD I promise that it gets much better though. Sorry for the wait, also. I was and still am quite sick with a friend who is over every single day to do nothing but use the internet. The internet actually SHUT OFF from constant usage. - -


	11. Dark or Light?

I promised a certain someone *cough* Ms. Indecisive*cough* who never seems to spell my name correctly that I would post a chapter today. Here it is! ENJOY!

Ugh.. It was so hard to post this. I had terrible log in issues. -

---Dark or Light?---

"WHAAAAAT?!" Ingo, up early as always had just read the note Malon left, looking like he could pop a vein. He threw open the barn door, startling the single remaining mare. Sure enough, all the other's stalls were empty. Epona's was left clean and stocked, ready for company that seemed like it would never return.

"Mmmph…what's all the fuss…" Talon trudged outside, his top put on backwards. A large yawn escaped him that was soon cut short by a fly that was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Series of coughs and gagging followed. "Gah! I see what you mean!"

Ingo fumed, ready to knock the plump rancher over. "IT'S NOT THAT YOU IDIOT. LOOK!" The lanky, tall man stuffed the note into Talon's open mouth while the fly was trying to be removed gingerly. Ingo crossed his arms.

"Oh phear, I dontph haff my rueding glaphes on…" Talon was still quite tired and didn't even think to remove the paper. His sickness had eased quite a bit though, but returned his sleeping schedule back to…all the time. A puff of smoke seemed to rise out of Ingo's head.

Like lighting, Ingo pulled the soggy note from Talon's mouth and uncrumpled it, holding it in front of Talon's face. "Malon is GONE."

"WHAT?! Why did she leave us??" This seemed to sober Talon up quite quickly. He looked like he would run to the first place the note mentioned she might of gone to.

Ingo was just upset at the idea. Not only did he appreciate the help Malon gave him when her father did not, but he did faintly care about his niece. Mostly though, he didn't have faith in Malon at all when it came to activities other than ranch working and thought any kind of exploration into other talents was worthless or pointless. Ingo also felt he was the one in charge of everything and should be told every little detail. His words seemed snotty. "She says she'll save the ranch some way, but doesn't have the slightest clue what she is doing! That girl can't be left alone!!"

"What's wrong with the ranch…?" Talon already seemed like he would sleep standing up. "AGH! I give up!" Ingo had lots to do and not all day to do it. Still pouring smoke, he stomped off. Dark green craters were left in the coat of dew lining each soft colored blade of summer grass.

Out of nowhere, an ugly brown cucco came charging out. **"AHHHHGGHHHHAA!!!!"** While Talon slept peacefully against the well, Ingo ran around the yard screaming and cussing, a furious flurry of hopping feathers chasing him at full speed. Talon itched his tummy. Ingo grabbed a rake.

--- ---

Malon had found the points of reference mentioned in a few minor memories written in the Princess's diary. Princess Maya had only left the castle a few times. 44% of all her writing described the daily life in the castle. 35% spoke of her love and what she felt about it. The remaining 21% was her few adventures outside of the city of Hyrule.

Now that she was almost certain she knew her way, Malon was flying across the field racing the wind itself in a fit of laughs. Chargo's gait was quick and smooth without a momen't hesitation to any terrain. The tall grass below them seemed to whip by as they ran, the horse's ears flat backwords as he charged like he'd never seen the sunlight.

How could betraying family, losing friends, and saving a childhood home be so fun? Malon and Chargo got along well because Malon was not strict with him like Ingo. She did not make him race. She let him race. And race he did; it was almost forty-five minutes before the horse tired. If they ever hit a patch of dirt, it was in Malon's vision before the dark blended back into green.

They had covered at least 23 miles together before the "I'm free I'm free!!" drive weakened in the gelding. Slowly over a couple of miles, Chargo slowed his gait to a trot paced run. This horse never seemed to actually trot. His pace was always a gallop or sprint, just at different speeds. One more mile, and even this slow gait wore out.

Malon did not push him. In fact, she never had to. The open fields were enough motivation for a racing horse to open up to full speed. Now, she rewarded him by letting him graze near a stream. Malon had no rope long enough to hold the horse, but this particular gelding never left Ingo or Malon's side when they were some place new. He was never afraid to go there, but he was afraid to be left alone.

A large boulder bordered the stream. Sore in the legs from covering so much distance and so quickly, Malon slipped up onto the cold stone and sat in thought. This stream had been marked in the description of Maya's journey. How much further would it be?

It would take Malon a while to trace back the mental map she had formed. The important pages for her journey came with her. She decided to take the events out of each to use to sort them. It took her nearly an hour to make her strange map.

The fact she was so far away from home scared her to think of. The idea of chasing after something she barely knew where was now seemed to be a lost hope and a stupid idea. Still, she came this far. It was best to try, wasn't it? What harm could come of that?

A high pitched shriek broke her attention. The horse had been so busy eating. It just now came to check out the stream. The gelding was older, but had never drank from a natural water source. In the process of drinking from it, he slipped in, colliding with the muddy bank. Though the water was not nearly high enough to prove danger to the large animal, the mud pulled at the horse's hooves.

Even the mud was not such a bad thing. The bad thing was the horse's panic and sudden determination to free itself. It struggled so violently, kicking and splashing everywhere as it fought its way as fast as possible up the side of the bank again.

Triumphantly, the gelding freed itself. The horse gave a great shake, throwing water and mud in every direction. Luckily, Malon managed to get out of the way when she slid off the boulder to try and get close enough to calm Chargo down. The horse seemed to be two toned brown now. Fortunately, Malon had taken the saddle off to let the horse graze. She would still have to scrape the mud off the bottom of his stomach before trying to put it back on.

"Well buddy, we should probably get going…" Chargo assumed that Malon's speaking was praise. He walked over to Malon with his tail half lifted in excitement, but limped the whole way. The girl's eyes saddened in concern for the large horse. "Well, I guess not then… Looks like we will be here a while."

Quickly, she scanned around for a place to rest. There was nothing but open field. Walking the horse any distance just so SHE could rest would be cruel. With a sigh, Malon bunked down against the boulder. The horse seemed happy enough despite the minor injury and continued to graze.

It was several hours. The limp did go away, but night fell before anything could be done. Chargo would not come near the stream. Malon did think to bring her usual bucket to to provide a small bit of water for him. Too bad she forgot the rope to tie him up with. It was better than giving him water by hand though.

During the night, the chilling sounds and cool air forced her against the icey stone, making her huddle into herself and shiver. _It's ok Malon, it will be worth it in the end. Just think happy thoughts!_ _Um… What always makes me feel better? _

Malon thought of Link. She thought of Epona, and happy cucco chicks. None of them were around. _Well.. Whats the most exciting thing in my life right now… OH. Oh… _

She came to a realization. The shadow, her Shadow Boy was pretty high on the list. He distracted her from everything that ever hurt her. Now... She began to wonder if he was worth hating. Obviously, he was much different from Link. Heck, he was different from everyone she knew!

If he was so different, even if he wasn't a person, that made him an individual right? The thought made her smile some. She would not tell herself, but she missed his distraction. That seemed to be all she missed about him though...

He was so harsh and cruel. Anything nice he did wasn't for HER convenience, it was for of the hate came back. She fell into a slumber while thinking hateful thoughts for the first time in her life. And her dreams reflected that.

--- ---

_A dark horse charged across the rolling fields, faster than Chargo could ever hope to become. At his side was a horse that looked just like Epona. That same hill from Malon's first dream was now on fire in a raging inferno. _

_Malon wanted to yell out, "NO! Don't go! Don't go into the flames!!" But she couldn't feel her throat. Suddenly, the fire pushed out into a crown around the hill. The midnight horse jumped the flames with grace, heading straight for where the oblivious Link sat. Epona vanished in the flames._

_Malon felt tears come to her eyes because there was nothing she could do. Suddenly, something ceased the flames. A body rolled down the hill. Link sat, smiling pleasantly as he had before, seeming like nothing was happening. The dark horse on a path to land on Link vanished when the body hit the ring of fire. The horse was... a shadow of the fire? _

_As soon as the body crossed the edge of the fire crown, the crown was broken and the flames instantly dwindled away. However, the body kept rolling to the bottom of the hill, where it stopped at Malon's feet. Malon had felt like she was far away from the scene, but now she was right there, staring down at the back of a translucent figure. Blackened smog rolled out of the body and vanished like the midnight horse._

_She screamed a name, but did not know what name it was as she reached for the shoulders to turn over the dark Link..._

Malon woke to a cold sweat as pink morning like washed faint warmth over her.

_--- ---_

Malon searched high and low. By noon, she had reached her destination and found nothing after several searches. She tried another possible location to find nothing as well. Fear and frustration found her, and tears welled into her already blue enough eyes.

A drop that hit the ground seemed to make a small puff of black smoke. She blinked. Was it her imagination? The search lasted all day, and they pushed closer and closer to the forest.

Before night fell, Malon figured it out. It's in the forest! It has to be, some where! Though it was difficult, Chargo stubbornly followed her into the woods. The remaining part of the day was spent searching. An egg. An old camp site.. A old sack? ANYTHING? Darkness came before she could find it.

The forest was just like Princess Maya described. It felt like things were always watching. Malon gotten bitten by brambles, fell over roots, and got lost many times. And then…

A cliff. Beginning to give up hope, the cliff edge did not help. It was impossible that anything could be there. Immediately forgetting it, something caught her eye. There was a dark figure standing over a large bulk. The figure let out a sharp screech, seeing her before she saw it. It was standing over a..brown bag? All the way out here?

Something shined and glittered from under the owl's feet. Could that be yellow rubies??

Well, it wasn't an egg. It wasn't an old camp site of the Princess. But she did get that old sack she wanted! The bag was wedged between a fork in sturdy branches. Though dangerously close to the cliff, a hill went up the side, just close enough she could reach the sack.

But how could she reach it? Well, at least she found what she thought was the thing she had been looking for. Here she had been looking all day, and the only way she would have found it was at night! The brown owl had had made a portable nest using the brown bag of rubies.

Strangely, the owl resembled the cucco in the story, save for the extremely long eyebrows that crested the large yellow orbs. The owl did not seem happy at all, and appeared to be very agitated. Malon took a few steps toward the owl…

"…M-Malon…?" A voice so shadowy and soft that she thought it were in her head caught her attention. Slowly, she turned to see nothing. "…_Malon…" _The voice was getting softer. Where was it coming from? She ran one way, then another until a puff of smoke rising against the moon her attention.

Malon's body went ridgid. The color that had splashed her cheeks paled to a slick ivory as she tried to pick up her feet enough to move. A body lay face down on the ground.

_Oh no…Link! _Malon kneeled to the ground, stiffly setting her hand on the cold, solid shoulder of the dead boy. _I'm.. I'm too late! Should I… _Slowly, she turned the corpse over, holding her breath tight. What did she expect to see?

What she found shocked her.

--- ---

MEH. I hated this chapter. All the stuff in it isn't filler, it actually serves a purpose. I just didn't like writing it because it seemed so long and endless to read. - The next chapter, however, will be FREAKING AWESOME. I wanted to put the stuff in this one, but it would be way way too long.


	12. Drama

I'm finally getting to my favorite part of this whole fanfiction, but I didn't realize how much more filler/necessary story content I had to write to even get close to it. - I tried to make it worth reading.

---Drama---

Turning the body over, rolling black smog pushed up into girl's exposed face, forming an inescapable bind around her head. As she gasped, she awaited the shadowy smoke to enter her nose and lungs. Nothing happened.

Malon could not breathe the wondering shadow in, but she could not quite see it either. What she saw was many twisting and uncertain things. Below her, she could not tell how far away from the body she was anymore, nor was she sure it were really Link either.

She was not sure how long it took for the smoke to dissipate, but the memory and uncertain confusion was replaced by a tinge of sharp sobering sadness. The body below her was slashed deeply open across the chest.

The wound itself was obsidian; hard, cold, and black. Though, color was hard to see even in the moonlight. In Malon's confusion and trying to get away from the black cloud that overtook her senses, she had turned the opposite way. She could not see the body. What she saw, was a golden glimmer, shifting.

The owl was going to fly away, and it was taking the bag of rubies with it! Malon bolted in the darkness, tripping almost immediately in her haste. This startled the owl, who dropped the dislodged bag upon the ground with several sharp cracks. Some of the ancient eggs had not yet been broken open and sent one loud echoing sound against the cliffs.

This was her chance! Malon rose to her feet and lurched forward, coming to a dead halt. _Shadow..Boy…_ It hit her harder than the ground. The body, it was him! He had spoken, he could still be alive! The owl was also quick to move toward the bag. What should she do?

Even though her mind was still deciding, her feet were already running back to the fallen shadow. It didn't really matter who it could have been, Malon's kindness would have won. But her hesitation would have made it a longer process for anyone else. For him, she hastened.

"Shadow!" She fell to her knees at his side, willing to help but having no idea what to do. How could she even tell if he was even alive? Do shadows die? Or just fade away? Either way, dead or not, she would not leave him alone in the forest.

Malon examined him, his stillness, and very gently touched the edge of his vicious wound. She expected it to burn her like acid, or be wet, but it was just cold. Another small puff of smoke drifted up at the poke and she ducked under it, even though such a small amount could not hurt her.

Carefully, she lowered her cheek upon his chest, feeling the cold solid stone that greeted her. _No heart beat! Wait…_ Of course there wasn't one. He was a shadow for crying out loud! But how did he become so solid..? Oh well, that would have to wait for another time. IF there would be another time.

What to do, what to do! Running out of options that would apply to a shadow that did not have a heartbeat to begin with or even breath, she decided to try something daring. Slowly, she extended her hand outwards toward his face.

Her movements were slow and hesitant. The hand that creeped wearily toward the shadow's cheek shook with both anticipation and hesitation. She half expected those burning orbs to open on her, defeating the impact of the owl's yellow eyes ten fold.

Malon's fingertips touching the cold cheek made her jump. His face was a little softer to touch then his arm or chest, but it was still unnaturally frigid. Her fingertips grazed up and down his face before slipping around to the back of his head.

She couldn't help but blush. If it had been a regular human, she would be too worried to even think of blushing. Even if it were really Link in the shadow's place. In her heart, she expected him to be there.

The shadow was never kind or ever seemed to care about her, but it was something that appeared into her life. Malon was so sick of people leaving her. The shadow seemed so attached and not willing to leave her for a moment. She couldn't take the thought of someone like that just leaving without a goodbye! Because of this, she did not believe he was really gone and accidentally caught herself blushing.

His silver hair that shone so brightly under the moon like its metal counterpart was cool and slick. Like being wet without the water with the same amount of shine. Gently, she lifted his head, lowering her own to his ear.

Innocently, she whispered. More less because she was still scared of actually getting a reaction from him. "Um..Shadow Boy.. Are you alive? Can you wake up and open your eyes? …. Talk to me again… Please?" Now the worry started getting to her. Why wouldn't he speak again?? Was he really gone?

Again, it could have been anyone she knew, but tears welled into her eyes and flowed over. They landed on the silent shadow's face and followed their own trail into the grass. The wetness actually seemed to stick to him a little. At this, the shadow cringed a little, making a scowl and a whisper of what could be a murmur. He was alive! Thank the Goddesses!

Without much other choice, Malon decided to take him back home. She could ride doubles, and even hold him to her while they rode, but she had no ways of getting him up on the saddle while she was already on. Summoning all her strength, Malon heaved the heavy Shadow Boy up on to the horse. For now, he seemed pretty balanced.

Chargo didn't see him as a rider, just a lode and didn't mind. The best Malon could do for now was make a bed of leaves and grass. She spent about half an hour making a large mound of dried leaves and pulled grass to lay over it while Chargo was very limitedly tied to a tree branch and could not move on such a short range.

After leading Chargo over, Malon carefully pulled the boy off and kept him from falling completely to the ground. Summoning all her remaining strength, she laid him upon the makeshift bed, with extra grass to make a "pillow."

Malon spent a few hours watching the Shadow Boy, waiting for any signs of life. All she could do was believe he was still ok. That didn't stop her from playing with his hair and tapping him from time to time. Eventually, a yawn finally caught up with her.

--- ---

The shadow was weak and useless in his own opinion, but had enough strength to stand. _I have..to catch up to him…_ All his mind could focus on was rage. Now, more than ever, he wanted to slay Link. _But how can I…hmm… _

The battered shadow moved, realizing where he had been lying. She.. made that for him? Why? Did she come to look for him? The shadow thought the girl was very foolish. It would be easy to use her just a bit longer…

The need to kill Link only settled a small amount as he moved the light pixie girl onto the bedding. _Hmm.. _He looked around. The only useful thing he saw was the brown horse laying on the ground. As soon as the shadow stired, the horse also lifted his head tiredly.

The saddle was missing, but the bridle, made only of grass bale string with no metal bit and reins to short to get wrapped around the gelding's legs, was still on the horse. And the horse was laying down.

The horse seemed weary of the shadow, remembering the eyes just as well as Malon. With only vengeance in mind, the Shadow Boy crept around the back of the horse and stood still until the horse put its head back down. Then he "pounced" by practically falling onto the horse's back and scrambling to gain balance as it stood up.

Surprisingly, it stood there for a moment, doing nothing. What kind of strange animal was this? He didn't know what it meant, but the horse was stone solid and tense. Oh well. His voice was hoarse and soft. "Hya!" The shadow slapped the reins. Nothing happened.

Ok.. "Move you stupid animal!" He bounced on the horses back, his words slurring with the energy that was quickly running out. It was a mystery as to why he exhausted himself when the grass and leaves had almost been his death bed. Everything was wrong.

He wasn't supposed to still be with Malon. Link was supposed to be dead. Ugh! The Shadow gave a sharp kick to Chargo. Instant reaction. The horse jumped and bolted, then began bucking. The first buck sent the shadow boy flying. It wasn't until almost before dawn that he drug himself to lay against a tree.

--- ---

A few sprinkles of light shook out by breeze in the overlooking trees caused the girl to stir. She blinked a couple times. Where was she?

After she woke up enough to move and rub her eyes with a childish yawn, Malon looked around with a few blinks. Her eyes finally settled on the shadow. He was propped against a tree, head bowed down so she couldn't see his eyes through his bangs. She herself had been lying in the bed that she made!

"..Shadow..?" After last night, Malon gained enough courage to move toward him without the sane amount of fear. Rising, she walked over and sat on her knees in front of him.

He did not respond. "Shadow, are you ok now..? You really should be laying down…" Malon moved her hand to lift his chin. With a twich, the shadow snapped his head up to show her what he was hiding. His face was boiled with anger, eyes more piercing and intense than they usually were. Malon didn't move, though she didn't have a choice on the matter.

The girl being froze, the shadow reached out and took her middle finger between his index and thumb. "You know… You sure like touching me an awful lot…" Malon's face turned bright red before she could even look away. "I-I-I-I…" The shadow gave a chuckle to cut her off before giving what could be described as an agitated cough, letting go of his hold on her finger. Rather because of injuries or catching himself, it was hard to tell.

"Why did you reject the bed I made for you…" The shadow glanced uncertainly toward her, but hid it as his eyes sharpened. It seemed the inner fear made his anger flee. "You made it. You use it." Somehow, Malon knew him well enough to know not to be so gullible.

It didn't take her long to figure out. The sun peaked above one of the trees, rather than through it, and poured into his hiding spot. With a loud hiss that almost made Malon jump, he sat there and took it. It didn't seem to bother him too much. Malon thought she understood. He was alive, but very very weak.

_Hmm… _Malon smiled childishly as she poked him in the shoulder, moving her hand fast enough that he couldn't catch it if he tried. He didn't try, but he twitched. She repeated the processs again, this time in the forehead. His right eye closed for a second and a scowl form on his face. "WILL YOU QUIT IT?!"

Malon blinked once. That's it? "No." She continued poking him, this time a bit more rapidly. He tried to raise his hand to grab hers, but he was far too slow even when she pressed her finger to his nose slowly. A second after her finger met his nose, his own frigid hand grabbed her arm feebly, finally reaching the spot he had aimed for a second before.. "You're weak right now, aren't you."

The shadow glared at Malon angrily. She took it as a "yes." Her kind smile surprised him. He had expected her to laugh at him.

Bravely, Malon moved to sit at his side, shoulder to shoulder. He stiffened, though she would never know the difference. A horrible expression followed. _Why. Why me._

Malon wanted to say, "The sun's nice, isn't it?" but realized that probably would make things worse. Though it did remind her… "Is the sunlight bothering you now..? I can move you to a more shady spot if it will help…"

Even if it would have helped, he would have declined the offer to be assisted by a weak human girl. "No." His weakness was already exposed. What more could go wrong? "I have no shadow ability in the light, but I have none at all when I'm critically injured."

Despite the weird statement, Malon's eyes actually showed a hint of sympathy for the shadow. Now that she had him cornered, she could ask him whatever she wanted. "Why did you come to the Lon Lon Ranch?" She could hope, right? "Convenience." It was worth a shot. Was it so hard to get a straight answer?

"Ok…Well what happened to you?" The shadow shut his eyes tight, getting more and more irritated. "Must you torment me this early in the morning." Malon gave a chime like giggle. "Well if you told me, I wouldn't have to". With that, she rose.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get water for Chargo. Er.. the horse. I'll be back for you, don't worry."

Like a child, the shadow did not want to be told what to do. "Take me with you."

"But I-"

"TAKE ME WITH YOU, DAMN IT!"

--- ---

Malon rode Chargo at a mid pace. Though the shadow did not protest to any speed she let the horse go, she felt it was the Shadow Boy's pride speaking and did not want him falling off to add onto his other injuries.

Grumpily, the shadow sat behind her, arms wrapped around the girl loosely out of not having a choice. He had never ridden a horse before for obvious reasons and had no other way of knowing what to do to stay on.

His cheek pressed between the girl's shoulder blades, practically leaning on her. For the moment, Malon's spirits were high because of how open he was forced to be. The shadow was mildly surprised behind the depression; most horses spooked at just his presence. It must have been the horses revenge.

At each downfall of the horse's gait, the shadow thought to himself, "_Why me, why me, why me..." _The horse made a small jump over a drop off."**OW! **WHY ME!!"

_Ooops.. I said that out loud… _Malon couldn't help it. She burst into hysterics, barely looking where they were going. However, it didn't take long to get to the stream.

After dismounting, Malon sat on her boulder. The shadow sat against it in silence. She watched his hair reflect light and squealed. He paid to mind to it and probably had no idea what she was looking at. When the shdow was docile, she couldn't help but love him. He had just as potent emotions as she did, but didn't show him to anyone.

She once had Epona. He never had anyone, but fought all the time. It was in Malon's nature to show love to the injured, underestimated, or runt animals. He was her human sized version and felt a natural presence near him, even though she didn't understand him. Yet.

Eventually the silence claimed her and her thoughts drifted into her loss. How could she face Ingo? Well, she would be used to Ingo's reaction.. But her father was different. It made her not so willing to come home just yet. A sigh escaped her.

"What's your problem." She blinked. He hadn't said anything up to now.

"Just..Nothing.." The air grew tight and tense. Malon felt she had to do something to make it better. Hmm…

Malon moved from the boulder to stand, clasping her hands together. Her eyes shut as she began to sing a sweet and beautiful melody. The one song she sang over and over… Epona's song. The notes in decent could be compared to the most skilled ballerina descending three steps, taking one back up with a beat hesitation made with grace.

The shadow was stunned. This Goddess melody was coming out of a human. He hated the fact that he actually felt mostly at ease by it. Malon continued for quite a while, and he felt something missing when she stopped.

His pride kept him from saying anything. Without words, Malon sat down next to him. From a small cloth wrap, she took a few sandwiches and handed him one. She still wasn't sure if he ate or not because by the time she looked back to him again, the sandwich was gone. "Want another?" She gave him a cheerful smile. Her thoughts swirled around guilt, being so happy when she ended up failing.

He said nothing. She set one on his leg and he picked it up just to wolf it down.

Half way into eating, something else caught her immediate attention and made her drop the food with wide eyes. The depressed shadow simply glanced.

"**EPONA!!!" **Malon was greeted with a high pitch whinny as she got to her feet. Epona came galloping up, stopping to give a little rear on her hind legs. It was hard to get up high because the large swell in her stomach weighed her down.

Malon's jaw dropped. "Epona's pregnant!" Still stunned, the happy mare trotted up and affectionately nuzzled Malon's cheek. When Malon finally moved to pet the mare's neck, the horse cast wide eyes on the shadow. She was not spooked, she just remembered him and what he done to her. Giving a snort, the mare stomped and threw her head.

There was little the shadow could do, and simply sat where he was without protest.

"Epona, no, he's a friend!" Malon threw her arms out, trying to get Epona to back off and understand. The horse's gazed was still fixed only on the cruel Shadow Boy and she slowly ascended forward, forcing Malon to take one step back at a time, still, she did not drop her arms. Eventually she backed into the shadow's knees, catching herself on the boulder behind her. Her body formed a fragile bridge between the upset mare and the passive shadow.

"EPONA!!!" The mare jerked back, stomping, rearing, and whinnying at the new voice. Malon recognized it right away. _Link's._

--- ---

"TAKE ME WITH YOU, DAMN IT!" XD


	13. Dot Dot Dot

**RICK ROLLED**

Just kidding. Yup. I took forever to update. FOREVER. I'd be surprised if any of my previous readers came back to check up on the story. =( Guess what? I'm sick. Again. XD After reading through my story, I realized that there are many, MANY errors. Dear lord. O.o; BUT I'm continuing the story and eventually shall finish it!

: Long time no write. I'll try to catch your story additions as soon as I can. =D You're in for some surprise, so remember your review for chapter 12.

**Nira Rose****: **It's been a while, so I didn't get the reference you mentioned; but I promise you that I wont kill Link or his sexy Shadow. What kind of story would that be, no matter the fic?

**The Slinky Master****:** You know some awesome mood brightening words, lol. Thank you for the compliments. I realized from reading my story again that I need to work on wording a bit, though the plot seems to be great in my opinion. Thanks for staying with me!

**Master-of-Omega****: **O_O; *tugs at collar* Yeah… Heheh.. I'll update- don't hurt me!!!

**I-live-for-the-pie****: ****- **Hai guys look! I live for cupcakes, but pie and chips are great! Thanks for the motivation. ^_^

~~~**"…"**~~~

Epona immediately retreated to Link's side with a snort. There was a slight pause. "…Malon..?" Link had thought Epona had gone mad, and the reason Malon released her was revealed. If Link were in Malon's position, he just might have done the same for everyone's safety if the horse were not sane. But something wasn't right. His eyes narrowed. What was behind the fragile girl?

"Come to finish the job?" Before anyone could react, there was a wave of unavoidable motion. Malon's untrained eyes could not pinpoint what was going on, but the instinct to do something came through anyway. All she could manage, however, was to give into her legs buckling under her from the shock and the position she was trying to maintain. Malon took no damage as she hit the boulder and slid into the damp grass, the Shadow missing from her side once more.

Link was not so lucky. **"Graaaaah!!"** A shred of green fabric with fringed edges twirled through the air to land into the flowing stream. Epona, alerted by the commotion, could only pace back and forth. The hero grit his teeth from the blow as he drew his master sword, now grasping his chest with his free hand.

While Malon had protected the Shadow Boy, she had also given him a haven of shadow that he had not received any other time in her presence (due to her taking advantage of his weakness.) By putting herself in his path of danger, her shadow cast upon him. That gave him just enough opportunity to make a move. Link's Shadow cast the same direction as Malon's. Perfection.

The Shadow shot up from under Link's feet and tore a slash up his chest, blowing open a hole in the green tunic. The Shadow Boy then vanished once more into Goddess knows where. Link whirled, searching for his opponent and spitting out words with pained venom. "Come out here you bastard!" Malon was still in shock, looking from scene to scene.

As Link jumped and slashed the area around him, which required both hands to do, he let go of his torn chest. Malon caught this and blushed darker than when a ranch visitor offered to marry her just meeting her for the first time. He wasn't even bleeding, but his tunic was ripped apart, held only by the brown strap usually across his chest. Link's torso was mostly exposed…

Apparently, the Shadow caught Malon's gesture and hissed wildly. He himself didn't understand the concept of gender attraction, but some inner instinct from a human base made him react with jealousy. Big mistake. His hiding place in Epona's shadow was quickly found out! With only a few moves remaining for the near defeated Shadow to be in ability to perform, he darted behind Malon, who had just gained her feet a few seconds before hand.

No darkness.. The Shadow Boy stood at Malon's side. This made Link freeze, a boiling anger forming over his usually calm face. Malon was far too innocent for Link to keep his cool, for the Shadow had killed innocents before in front of his own eyes. "Don't.. You.. DARE!"

After a few seconds, the situation went from tense to bizarre. From Malon's prospective, she was simply lost. She and her Shadow Boy were past the point of him acting openly violent. In her heart she knew he was using her for gain, but she also knew he saw her just a teeny bit differently than other simple humans. Besides, he owed her.

From the shadow's point of view, his eyes were dimming and his body was beginning to hunch. He was weak. It seemed he were just about to lean on Malon and call it quits when he suddenly wrapped a cold, solid arm around Malon's head. She let out a gasp as she was trapped tightly against his cold body, though it was almost an act for both of them.

In Link's eyes, the sinister bane of all evil- just below Ganon himself, was strangling an innocent childhood friend of his, threatening her life! Chargo just thought the weather was quite nice and the grass was richer today. That and he had always had a little crush on Epona; though Epona never noticed poor Chargo. Poor gelding.

_Well.. This sucks. _

"Leave here, or the ranch girl dies from a broken neck!" The iciness in the shadow's voice sent chills even down Malon's spine. For a moment, Link wondered why Malon was out in the middle of no where in the first place. Then Epona got her point of view in. It was getting dark. The mare increased her pacing, now whinnying and kicking up on her back legs. It wouldn't be long before she bolted off to seek shelter.

"Epo!-ahg…" Malon's words were cut short with a gurgle as the shadow tightened his hold briefly to shut her up. Immediately as his sudden death grip dropped, Malon unconsciously spoke. "Ow.." Like a false instinct, the shadow dropped his hold on her. Link had his chance.

The hero rushed forth, seizing Malon and throwing her behind him with one arm, sword at the ready. The shadow had no more moves. Though the ranch girl could be a slow thinker, she knew now that her Shadow Boy could do no more. Knowing nothing else, she struggled against Link. "L-Let me go!!!" Link had not caught onto a possible relationship between his enemy and friend. (Drama!!) His voice was hushed and quick. "Shh, you're with me now."

Chargo and Epona had grouped together now out of being familiar. Chargo wanted to stay, Epona wanted to go. Malon finally broke from Link's protective hold. "Link stop, he's my friend!"

"…"

"…"

Well, it certainly stopped them.

The shadow seemed taken back, simply staring dumbly at Malon. For a second, his eyes burned red. This was probably the one and only time that both Link and his shadow were on the same page.

Link glanced out the corner of his eye towards Malon, then focused on his open target. Or at least his eyes did. "Malon.. I.. I don't know what this Shadow has told you or bribed and forced you into doing, but he is a very dangerous being and has killed many innocents. He needs to be stopped. Whatever he has done to you.. I am sorry, but- HEY!"

Normally the Shadow wouldn't simply run in the face of trouble. Especially not Link, whom he wanted so very badly to kill. After the day's events and his own conditions, it was time to seek shelter and regenerate. The shadow could be anywhere.

Malon relaxed with relief that no one had to be seriously hurt so far. While Link furiously hacked at every shadow on the ground and beat his blade senseless, Malon put a saddle back on Chargo. "Link, have you seen a strange bag around here?"

"Bag? BAG?" Link was still in attack mode. "How can you be so worred about a bag? I can't let that Shadow escape me again! Not after what he did in the castle!" The last words peaked Malon's interest. She wanted to ask, but knew now was not the right time. Besides, Link would only tell her a watered down, pleasant version as though she were still the small child he once knew in the past.

While Link was still searching because he were mad, Malon was still out here for a reason and wasn't going to give that reason up. _Psst… I'll be waiting… _Before mounting on Chargo, the words that seemed like the wind processed. She wasn't sure, but she had faith that she heard the words from the shadow. "…Epona, please Epona, for me, go home… Try to take Link with you?"

"Where are you going?" Malon stiffened. Link waited. "I.." She didn't even know. How could she go home with nothing? One more try. Maybe the owl was close by. Still, she could not lie to Link. "The ranch will fail- that is, it will not be around any more if we don't get rubies soon. I'm going to go find some." With that, she mounted up on Chargo. The horse stood stone solid and tense as he had with the Shadow's riding attempt. It didn't seem to phase Malon.

"Malon no.." Link sighed. She was so 'good.' "At least take me with you. I can't feel secure knowing you're out at night alone with the Shadow gaining more and more power every second.

"**GET IN THERE DAAAAMN IIIITTT!" **

_**CRASH!!**_

The evil brown cucco cackled frantically as it hopped about in a circle. Just as Ingo had it cornered, something burst through the gate to the Lon Lon Ranch and trampled him over. In a furious boiling rage, Ingo's mind turned black for the moment. _Link is paying double the rent this time._

Well dear readers, still up to par for your tastes? The story has not been abandoned, I promise you that. It's been on my mind a lot. Finally, I got back to it again. When it is finished, I'll go back and edit the mass amount of errors and incorrect wording! =D

**::**Review what you _honestly _think, and I'll reply to it next chapter!**::**


	14. Lost

**Unanimous: **Wow. I've always been the opposite. I prefer Dark Link to have more shadow type powers. I don't like stories where he bleeds red blood and acts like a normal human after he's been created purely out of Link's bad traits, forced to live a life without choice locked in a room of endless water. It's kinda a downer. =( I have to agree with you on the romance though. It's because I can't picture that type of creature just falling head over heals for a meaningless random human. Thanks for reading through all the chapters so far anyway, even though it isn't something you like. 3

(Re edit^: By the way, check back in a few chapters to where the real romance, a bit more than fluff, begins to happen. Maybe that will satisfy you better. The fluff begins to blossom in this chapter.)

**Master-of-Omega: **o.o;; . . . But hey, yeah.. Umm.. Thanks for sticking with the story- I think? *Pulls neck collar.*

**I-live-for-the-pie-and-the-cupcakes: **What is wrong with you. Seriously. You live for the pie, not the cupcakes, and you make DOGGY faces instead of KITTY faces. *Makes kitty face* ( ^m o - o ^ )__) Anyway, I'm just joking. I'm glad you like the darkness. =D!

~~~Lost~~~

"MARCO!"

"Polo!"

~~~I'm just kidding, the real chapter!~~~

~~~**Lost**~~~

Link peered out amongst the endless dark trees, finally settled in a comfortable spot behind Malon. It was the first time he had ever rode doubles and not have been the one controlling the horse. It was also the first time he had been in a dark forest without needing his sword. It made him very edgy, though he had long given up on looking for the Shadow in every corner. "Malon.." He finally broke the silence as thick as the trees.

"Hmm..?" She yawned. "What is it Link?"

"I completely understand your need to find rubies for the ranch, but isn't there an easier way..? I mean.. Why would you come all the way out here?"

Malon went quiet, becoming thoughtful. "Well.. It may sound silly, but I found this book.."

"A book?"

"Yes, a diary. I-" She stopped, not knowing where to go from there.

Link picked up on the pause. "…That's interesting. Where did you find such a thing?" He still wondered why a script would make a predictable girl come all the way out into a dark forest.

"I can't exactly tell you-BUT it belonged to a princess. An ancestor of Zelda herself, I believe!"

"…" Link paused for a long time, seeming to go still.

Malon felt somewhat scared at Link's silence, realizing he hadn't mentioned the Shadow once at all, yet.

"Can you show me..?"

She hesitated. The pages were very valuable to her even though they were memorized. "It's too dark to read them, but I could tell you what they say if you like.." She began to dig through them, difficult while riding. Link stopped her.

"It's ok. I already know."

"What..?"

Link sighed, closing his summer blue eyes; though she couldn't see them. "I'm telling you this because you're going to need to know. I can't be around for you all the time to protect you." Malon giggled at the thought of Link protecting her from her shadow boy. It threw him off a bit, but Malon always did rather she knew it or not. "He.. Walked in on Princess Zelda and-"

Malon interrupted. "Walked in?" Link got slightly furious. "He walked in on her evening bath."

"O-Oh.." Malon blushed at the thought. "Wait, Princess Zelda?!"

Link sighed. Normally he would be amused, but he very rarely talked personally about Zelda. "Yes.. Apparently, he didn't try to kill her. I'm not sure what it is he was trying to do, but Zelda had a conversation with him. That is where that diary came from. It was a gift.."

"Is that why you're mad at.. er.. well, the shadow of you? Zelda gave him something?"

Link was a bit startled, cracking a smile and almost laughing. It quickly turned back to angst. "Malon, what do you know about.. the shadow?"

She pursed her lips. Knowing Link, he would do everything he could to keep them apart if she told him everything.

"H-Has he hurt you..? Malon.. You need to tell me. You're with me now and you're safe. Whatever he threatened you with- it doesn't apply here."

"Yes, but-" Linked growled furiously under his breath at her answer. It made Chargo lurch forward in a hastey trot. Malon gently reined him back into an even walk.

"He only did it to protect himself." Suddenly, several things clicked at once. "Link.. We need to go back now.."

Link blinked, but simply nodded. "Malon.. If anyone is to find those rubies, it should be you. I know what you would use them for."

She smiled. "Thank you Link… That means a lot to me, but I need..to talk with the Shadow."

Link stiffened, reaching around to grab the reins from Malon. "Malon you can't.."

"No, you can't!" Malon shut her eyes, not liking to raise her voice. It hurt to stand up to Link. "Link… Don't hurt him anymore. Please- you wouldn't kill an innocent. I know he has sinned, but he doesn't want to anymore!"

Link shook his head, fighting with Malon for the first time. "He isn't a person. He doesn't have a heart nor bleed. His actions change only on his next whim. What if he doesn't hurt you, and just kills you when he's done with you out of boredom? This is serious!"

"..Link, what happened with you and the Shadow at the castle?"

"..Why do you want to know..?"

"You beat him badly, why did you not defeat him then?"

"Zelda would not allow it. She knew my desires and gave him a head start. Before that, she wouldn't even let me near the castle until she were finished with whatever she did to the Shadow.."

"See. He has some good. That book, the diary, there is love in it."

"That's kind spirited, but giving a creature of evil a book of love will not accomplish anything." (Unless you've played Azure Dreams. Free custom picture if you get the reference.)

"She had a plan. Let me talk to him. I think I can stop this without hurting anyone."

"…You're going to make the Shadow love..?"

"I will make him happy and give him purpose. Try to imagine being him…"

"What would Talon say?"

"He doesn't have to know everything." Malon smiled.

Link simply sighed. He didn't like the idea. "Fine. You have a month to prove to me that the Shadow can be happy and not kill. If he kills anything at all, including a bug, I'm taking care of this. And you cant tell him what's going on either."

"Done! Wait.. How will you know..?"

"I have an orcarina that's always served me well. That's how I call Epona you see, and many other things. I'll play a song that gives me power to feel the Shadow. Whatever he feels..I'll feel. If something hurts him, I'll feel the pain. He can feel presences and killing something for him is like you getting tickled along your ribcage. I'll know what he does."

Malon took a moment to think this over. "How will I know you wont take advantage of him and hunt him down when he is weak?"

"You have my word. And you can have something of mine I can't get back until this is all overwith. Deal?"

"What do I get?"

"What do you want?"

Malon looked back to Link with a sorry face. "…Epona..? You can't ride her anyway.."

Link eventually smiled a very warm smile and nodded, despite his uneasiness. "Epona it is then…" Malon was filled with glee.

Thump. Thump! THUMP! _Boooring!_

Malon stood at a distance from her front door, deciding rather she should go in or not. Link had given her rent for Epona two times over plus a tip, so she would bare coming back empty handed. She felt her heart pound against her chest. Just as soon as she decided to go in, she realized that the thumping was getting louder. "W-Whose there?!"

Malon tiptoed around the side of the Cucco pen, seeing something glittering in the grass. The air was still. Hesitently, she moved over to pick it up. It was hard, cold, and a bit heavy… Holding it up to the light of the moon, it glittered in splendid colors. _Is this… A yellow ruby..?_

"**AHH!" **Arms folded around Malon abruptly, pulling her against something equally as solid and cool. She realized in an instant what it was and relaxed back against the figure.

"You like my toy..?" A voice that fit the essence of night itself drifted into her ear. The figure moved one arm to pluck the ruby out of her hands, tossing it back against the cucco pen's wall.

"W-What are you doing?!"

The shadow simply passed a lazy glance to Malon. She could barely make him out, but his eyes were always visable, a burning red with a distinct light of their own. "I'm bored."

"Give me that!" Malon swiped for the ruby, falling short as the Shadow moved his hand out of the way. "No."

"Shaaaaddddoooow…"

He smirked, curiously watching her. "Do that again.."

Malon looked sternly at him, but it was hard to take her sterness seriously. She sighed, giving in. To please him, she looked to him with puppy eyes and begged him in a pleading voice. "Pleeeeaase Shadow Boooy… Let me have that pretty rock… I like it so much."

The shadow grinned, never having seen this sort of display. The girl amused him so! "What will you do for it, hmm? Roll over maybe?"

Malon face palmed, taking the display in humor. He had never met anyone like her, and she never met anyone like him. Ever. _Well.. I at least better show him how to display tender feelings.. Maybe he'll be curious and not irritated.. This is going to be hard._

The shadow watched her intently, tossing the ruby up again to catch her attention. He wondered what its value was… Malon slowly padded up to him. He slowly looked back at her. The girl began to lean up to him. Suddenly, another new sparked through him. He couldn't tell if it was the foreign essence of heat or electricity. The shadow…blushed…

Malon stared wide eyed at him. The shadow's unneeded breaths became slow and even. His blush acted like his eyes; they stood out amongst the dark. She wondered how it was possible.. Artificial habits to suit the nature of human desire? "You're cute."

"I'm WHAT?" He hissed, tossing the rock at malon's stomach.

"Ow!!" It hit her sharply in the gut and fell into the grass once more. Instead of going for the ruby, she clutched her stomach and tried not to whimper. The shadow picked up the rock, pressing it to her, then letting it drop to the ground, all interest taken off it. He wondered why she didn't care about it any more, but then felt his shadow essence leak into the very night sky like an open chest wound. It was about the same, only minus anything leaving him. Heart's pain. What should he do? "Malon..?" It felt weird calling to something by name.

She soon got over the momentary pain, rubbing the spot on her stomach and giving him a weak smile. "You have to stop doing that…"

"Doing what?" He wasn't proud of hurting her that time and tried to play it off like it was nothing.

"I'm not as…" She searched for words. "Magnificent as you. You can take any form of beating, I'm fragile and you know this by now…"

He scoweled. "Because you are a weak, worthless human!" It was his way of pouting. Malon simply sighed. She turned to walk into the house. The shadow watched her go, then picked up the yellow ruby.

The next chapter will pick up off the last paragraph a bit. I'm far too tired to continue now.. Enjoy the twist. Things only get better.


	15. Talon is Greater Than Pickles?

Hey guys, I wanted to acknowledge the fact that I accidentally skipped some folks from chapter 13. Sorry! Also, in my sleepy state the borders I put in didn't work. A bit of the wording was also changed from chapter 14 as I read it over. From 13:

**Taz1995: **Thanks. ^_^ I sure will!

**Nira Rose**: Actually, when I read that review, I had to do the same thing. XD

From 14:

**Nira Rose: **Lol- that whole chapter is somewhat vague to me because I was half asleep when I wrote it. I can't imagine the spelling errors in it. Reading it again, I wonder what I was thinking at all. XD

**The Legendary Zero: **Yay for honesty! You can have one anyway. I said a custom pic, but I didn't say if it would be GOOD. XD When you get back to me and I finish it, I'll post my MS paint interpretation's link in a chapter. Lol

**I-Live-For-the-pie: **I love you and you're my idea of perfection.

**Jessica: READ THIS CHAPTER **Thanks for being one of the wonderful people who knows how to give outstanding advice in the most gentle and respectful way possible. I salute you. Also, I was thinking the same thing! I _DREAD _re-reading my previous chapters because of the massive amount of small errors! My intentions were to finis the story as soon as possible and then go back to edit everything. I might even spruce up from lacking chapters and stitch them together more. Thankfully, the content wont be changed unless by popular request. ~.- This way, no one has to reread it. And if they do, it's only better! Sorry for the wait. I'm the same way. In fact, only the thought of an author talking to me in a chapter would make me want to read it at all. (I like that kind of thing.)

**Smash-n-Mash: **I can JUST barely imagine it. I imagine it more as concentrated energy though. He's in a human form, but is only traits manifested into a body shape right? Don't worry. It wont go total sci-fi.

~~~Talon Pickles?~~~

Talon woke with a start. His nights had become uneasy and restless. To avoid his worry filled thoughts, he had begun to outdo Ingo in work.

Sliding out of bed in his PJs, the large man did his mistranslated, ungraceful and downright ugly impersonation of the sugar plum fairy- in the dark. After stumbling into anything that wasn't already broken, Talon made his way, eventually, out of his room and down the hall to Malon's room. The door was shut and Ingo had not gotten up to shut it, which meant Malon was back! The man smiled wide like his girth and decided it was a worthy occasion for a midnight snack.

Malon was very tired by the time she got to bed, still thinking quite hard about how to handle the child like Shadow. A twisted shadow of a boy learning to love..? Then, she began to wonder if the shadow was tearing apart her walls. Blinking, Malon pulled the covers up to her nose, glancing at her door as if expecting something to burst through. Loud bangs shook the floor and the walls sounded like they were practically being punched in. It scared her, but the sounds died away. The familiar sound of her father's footfall comforted her into a smile. He must have found out she was here..

Abruptly, the grip the girl had on her covers tightened, her eyes widening as a series of bass-tone banging, down the stairs, sounded through the house. "Father..?" Malon giggled. He must have fallen down the steps again... Trying to avoid having to talk to her dad just yet, she rolled over for the night. The onslaught of, "Where were you?" and "I was worried sick!" would come in the morning for sure.

Talon wiggled to his feet blinking and laughing. Nothing could get though his thick belly armor. Unfortunately for him, the shadow didn't pity the fat. He sat at the other end of the room, mostly unseen by form, save for his unmistakable burning eyes.

_What the…_

The Shadow looked up the stairs and watched the train coming down the tunnel. He tried to keep from laughing wildly at the clumsy man, but realized he should probably hide himself. But it was too funny! The shadow climbed up upon a counter to watch the large ranch man go about his business in hopes he would do something funny again.

"A lil hum-butter! Hum oh-so n' hum-ta pickles!" Talon wiggled his butt as he sang a little song about his pickle and butter sandwich. The shadow now squirmed, holding his burst of laughter in. The way Talon walked, talked, and did just about everything was funny to the Shadow.

"**AHHGGHH KILL IT!" **Oops. Ingo was about at his wit's end since Talon had been up several times in the past few nights. As he came down to tell his brother to shut up, he locked on to the Shadow's red eyes visible in the night. _Oh shit._ The shadow tried to be a bit normal and not meld into shadows, rather slip out of the window which was just as bad since the window was quite small. Ingo ransacked the house while Talon 'tiptoed' up to bed again, clueless as always.

The fifth time Ingo had ran through the hallway, Malon decided she was not going to get sleep anyway. She drug herself out of bed, meeting her father on the way down. "MAlON!" He hugged her, nearly crushing his daughter and tumbling down the stairs again.

"So you were chasing a wild fairy tale?" Ingo had a flat tone, staring across the counter at Malon. She had made eggs; 2 plates for Talon, a half plate for Ingo, and one for herself.

Malon was quite flustered, enough not to eat at all. "Yes and that creature is afraid of light. It just wanted the rubies- I mean NO! It's not a fairy tale- look!" She dashed upstairs and glanced around for the rent money for Epona Link had given her. It was gone. She hid them well under her bed, and found them missing. _Shadow… _

Whirling around the room, she spotted a bright beam reflecting from her pillow. Upon it was the yellow ruby from the previous night. Under the pillow was the rest of the ruby stash. _…Shadow! _Hearts practically flew from her body at the joy that the shadow had not stolen the rubies in vengence for Malon hurting his precious pride.

When she came back downstairs, Talon had wondered outside. It seemed he didn't quite believe her, but understood her intentions and didn't want to humiliate his daughter. Malon dumped the rubies onto the table.

Talon's eyes grew wide. "A-a-a-A YELLOW RUBY!" Talon heard this clearly and poked his head in. Ingo had snatched the ruby, holding it up to his eye to look through it. Could it really be real? It was the first time in a VERY long time anyone heard Ingo laugh. Malon was happy, but not entirely excited. The shadow was much, MUCH more important now.

Talon and Ingo were overjoyed, leaving their plates on the table instead of the sink. They walked around the cucco pen, the barn, and even the house talking about things they could do with the rubies. Of course, despite Talon and Ingo finally being more unified by common interest, they quarreled over small details. Talon wanted to feed the cattle good fodder, Ingo wanted grass bales to save money. Ingo wanted rare cuckoos to sell while Talon preferred regular ones with good farm eggs.

While the men decided what to do with the funds to save the ranch, Malon wondered where the Shadow could possibly be. _Where is the darkest place..? _She glanced at the old mill, but there was no way in with it being boarded up. Knowing the Shadow's need for attention, she decided to check the barn first to see if he was waiting for her.

Epona whinnied as Malon entered, demanding Malon's attention immediately. It made Malon happy and she couldn't resist walking over to the mare. The door shut quietly behind her, and she smiled even wider almost sensing the Shadow's cool presence. Chargo had grown used to the Shadow and did not alarm wildly in his stall this time.

Ignoring the fact she knew the Shadow was there, Malon reached out to pet Epona. Without warning, the shadow popped up in front of her, across from her on the other side of the solid wood stall door. Intending for his eyes to be scary, there was almost no affect at all by now. The girl blinked. Epona took her nose and pushed it into the back of the Shadow's head from irritation, knocking him into the wood and his face a quarter inch from Malon's.

Both parties blinked in unison, staring at each other with wide eyes. The shadow was inexperienced with most social situations and didn't know what that he was doing meant. He couldn't exactly scare her now… Malon blushed. Apparently, the Shadow could see it.

"Why do you always do that?" Lazily, he folded his arms over the wood barrier and leaned closer. Malon stepped back as to not be touched. "D-Do what?"

He grinned. "Change colors. It always makes your heart faster and you talk stupid."

Malon exhaled sharply, blowing into his face. It seemed he either liked it or didn't care, as he only closed his eyes for a few seconds in response. "Because..well.. You did it too!"

The shadow jerked his head back from the outburst, moving into the floor and reappearing solid again next to her. He thought about what she said long enough to process that it only happened around another person. She caused him to once. "Can I make you do that?"

"Blush?" It made her blush harder, to his amusement. "Y-Yes.. You do it all the time.."

"How?" He thought of the times she blushed. When he was close to her, when he said something that was out of context, or if she messed up. It must have been submission? _I submitted to her?_

Without warning, he tested his theory by placing a hand on the small of her back, so she wouldn't move away from him this time. Slowly, he moved his face closer to her own. As expected, Malon's whole face became very heated and her heart beat out of control. _I kinda like this amusement._.

Malon spoke, nothing more than a warm whisper against the shadow's lips. "Y-You k-know.. I can do the same to you…" Malon knew that it didn't work the same with the shadow. Just the thought of doing something or an idea didn't peak his interest. Actual events did.

"Oh really? Then do it. I'll be your slave for the day if you can make me blush like you."

She wished he would have agreed to hold still, but also knew she would only have the courage to go with her plan for a few more seconds. Lifting her face to his slowly, as he did to her, she gently, shaking, pressed her lips against his to get his total attention. It worked. His eyes snapped open wide. At first he thought she was just mimicking him as she moved closer. The familiar buzz of electricity returned.

Instead of pulling away, Malon got a crazy idea and went with it to prove she could handle the shadow. Her tongue quickly flicked and glided across the shadow's cool bottom lip, leaving a warm, moist trail behind. It shocked him solid and forced a massive blush to spread across his face. It glowed similar to his eyes, though very, very dimly. (You're Mine, Bish!)

It only lasted a moment, but Malon shot her face down, trying to hide behind her red locks with a blush a mile long and flaming crimson. The shadow was still stunned, staring at her. Malon slowly peeked up, almost screaming in glee when she saw his face.

Snapping out of his stupor, the shadow suddenly disappeared. Malon sighed. "So much for being my slave for the day." She let him off the hook, figuring she made huge progress already. Hopefully. Epona eagerly met her outstretched hand. Malon wondered about Epona; where the horse had traveled and what she did, when the foal would be born, and what color it might be.

The shadow joined her after several minutes. "Well, what do you want." His voice was lower than usual so it didn't seem like a question.

Turning, Malon watched him. His gaze was not on her at all. "I don't want anything." He turned to her with a dull expression. "I won't make you do anything that you don't want to do." She didn't say it just because he was reluctant to do as she wished, but because she meant it.

The Shadow's gaze was intense. Petty words didn't mean much, but these particular words meant a world more than "I love you" if he were ever to hear it. Which wasn't likely. All of his existence, he was being told what to do and being confined, forced to fight to be free. _I won't make you do anything that you don't want to do._

"But.." She continued. An edgy scowl formed on the shadow's face then, cutting through his almost peaceful thoughts. Malon was used to his distorted expressions. "..But, since you're my slave, I want to give you a name?" She looked hopeful.

"A name… What do I need that for?"

She smiled. "Because now someone knows you. Me! And I have to call you something, right?"

He didn't look impressed. "Like what, Link the second?"

"You're not Link."

For a moment, everything was quiet. Neither she nor the shadow spoke.

Malon started first. "How about.."

"NO!" The shadow moved away from her, crossing his arms and appearing to pout with a scowl.

Malon wondered why he was refusing at all. Sometimes he was hard to understand. Childish nature maybe? "Yes!"

"No!"

"Shadddoooow.."

"Noooo."

"Fine, if you don't let me give you a suitable name, then I'll just call you dirt from now on. You're black like dirt, so I'll call you dirt. Or cow patty. Patty for short."

"Fine. Give me a name. But it better not be dumb."

Malon had already given this thought, but couldn't just start calling him a nickname. Now was her chance to make it official. "How about Kurin..?" ((According to user Hitomi'blueeyes, Link was originally named Rinku in Japanese. Hey I know that language! Anyway, it's Rinku backwords. The idea of Link backwards becomming Knil, as in shadowy nothing was already taken. Originality rocks! Credit to you Jessica for the awesome idea!))

"What..?"

Malon smiled to encourage him. "Kurin. Don't you like that name? I think it fits you really well.."

The Shadow tilted his head. "How do you know I'll be around enough to even get used to a name?"

"Because you're always welcome here."

Kurin was at a loss. He began to retreat and Malon started opening Epona's stall. It got his attention again and he watched, almost like a normal person. Malon cued at the horse, petting her belly and brushing her mane with her fingertips. It seemed the shaow was left alone without deciding to be. Epona appreciated the attention and stood still, relaxed.

Kurin walked up without making noise. Epona eyed him suspiciously. Malon felt Epona's out of character tensing and figured the shadow was too close for the horse's comfort. For once, the shadow wanted to talk. "I ate your eggs."

Malon tried not to giggle, though surprised. It wasn't what she expected to hear from him. "That's fine." She was surprised that he could eat at all, though she didn't know why it surprised her.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No. I forgive you."

"I didn't say I was sorry.."

Malon found his child like inconsiderate nature oddly addictive. Kurin was the opposite of Link. She had been infatuated with Link, but now it was just a feeling of the memory of it. Her heart was warm to the shadow, and attached to him. Why? Because he was something new in her life. Something all of her intentions and curiosity was focused on long enough to be sad if he left. What would she do then? Because of his earlier violence, he was, at first, something to make the day less dull. Now, he meant something to her.

"You can eat..?

The shadow opened the stall door, tired of being in the same spot and hoping she would like to come out. Instead, Epona rushed out. Thankfully, the barn door was closed so she could not get far.

Malon looked at the Shadow with disappointment. "Did you really have to do that..?"

Instead of saying he didn't mean to, he just looked away silently. He hissed and whirled as something was being forced into his hand. "Here, you'll need this."

In Kurin's hand was a thing made of rope. It had lots of holes in it and a long rope dragging the floor that connected to the odd structure.. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

Malon just gestured at Epona. The shadow's 'seriously?' expression and silence made her speak. "You let Epona out. I got her back last time, but this time, you should. It's not like she can kill you.."

The Shadow didn't budge. Malon reminded him, "You're supposed to be listening to me today."

"You said I didn't have to do what I didn't want to."

"This is different.." Malon thought. The Shadow was prideful. He didn't like to mess up or be shown he was wrong on anything. "Unless you're afraid you can't do it and a human can."

"What? I can do anything a human can better! And lots of things they can't!"

Malon laughed at him on purpose. "But you can't even catch Epona with a lousy rope!"

Growling, Kurin lunged for Epona. It startled her into rearing and charging to the other side of the barn. Malon dived into Epona's stall to get out of the way of possibly being run over. Unfortunately, Kurin had no idea how to use the rope halter.

_Great. Being shown up by a human..hmm.._

He melded into the shadows with the rope and showed up without sound at the side of Epona. The rope attached to the halter was thrown around the horse's neck. Kurin caught the end, forming a loop around the mare's neck. It startled Epona greatly when she realized she was caught, but she held her ground and eyed him intently.

Kurin spat on the ground "There!" and pulled at the horse's neck. Reluctantly, Epona followed all the way back into her stall. Malon got out of the way, shutting the gate accidentally into Kurin. He scoweled, showing up behind her and tossing her over the door.

Even though he did not do it with force, his face instantly filled with something close to worry. He wasn't scared for Malon's safety as much as being scolded for doing something wrong. Malon let out a shrill cry. Without thinking, Kurin melded into the shadow of Malon, expecting people to arrive. Sure enough, Talon burst through just a few seconds later to the sound of the distinct cry. "Malon?"

Malon got out of Epona's large water bucket, soaked and covered in a ripe mix of 'dirt' and hay. Talon burst into laughter, not a bit wondering what could have happened. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up. Epona is a whiley one, she is!"

Malon glared at random darkness, hoping one of them might contain the shadow. She heard his far off laughter again and tried to mimic his hiss. It must have been heard, as the laughter got louder and almost alerted Talon. "Funny birds these days.. They're crazy as the cuccos.."

One bathroom was downstairs in the house. Talon helped his daughter carry water to a tub. The drain led outside. "There you go." He couldn't say much more without laughing. As he walked out, he left the lantern on the counter. It made enough light to get the job done. Stripping, Malon stood and used the water to clean most of the heavy grime off of her without soiling the clean bathwater. Then, she slowly slid down against the tub and relaxed into the water.

Often times, she had to be careful not to fall asleep for the sake of safety. But this time…

"What are you doing..?"

"AH!" Malon felt like she wanted to die. "What am **I** doing? What are **YOU** doing?

Guys, it would be nice if you would tell me NOW what rating you want this changed to, if at all. XD I can still include some suggestive fluff without going all out, but I can make it a bit more interesting as well.. Also, later on there will probably be a heavy, beautiful lemon. I may change it over to my 'dark' account and link it here for curious viewers, or just warn people really, **really** well. Or just not do it at all unless someone wants it. (; You guys tell me what you want. I'll generally follow whoever explains the best idea or most popular request

**Stairs** is greater than **Talon **is greater than **pickles **is less than **Kurin **is greater than **Ingo **is less than **Cucco** (Talon being greater than pickles is debatable.)


	16. Dont Sing in the Shower

I should write a chapter just to respond to chapter 15... *lol*

****SPOILER ALERT!**** -About the lemon!- No plot is given away, but if you dont want to know about it then avoid the author's coments to reviewers for this chapter. If you want to know if there IS one and where to find it, please see below. For the record, the way I summed it up for Nira Rose is just a sketch that would happen in every lemony situation. As usual, this shall be.. Kurin unique!

**Nira Rose**: He he, glad you're still enjoying the story. =) As far as the lemon goes, I've had two no, two maybes, and three strong YES. I beleive the answer will probably be all of the above to make everyone happy. There will be a scene in the story, warnings before it, but it wont be enough to be rated M. Just a leading up to the event with emotional details rather than physical, then the aftermath scene. A seporate one shot will be linked and uploaded for those who like to read lemons, rated M of course. To abide by the rules of , the story will have somewhat of a prelogue to make it a genuine one shot and NOT a seporate chapter from this story. =3

**Master-of-Omega**: Thanks for the advice, for I have been churning it my head for some time now. My decision was mostly based on your review, and solidified in my mind by total opinions.

**The Legendary Zero**: After a few private messages between us, I bow to you, for you have left a part time writer at a loss for words to even type out with infinite time to do so.. There is no possable way for me to explain to you what I mean by custom art after I have attempted to inform you, which I failed horribly at, that ANY kind of art I will do. But thanks to that ordeal, I created a devient art account to upload my creations, and thanks to that, EVENTUALLY I will start to make a chapter picture for every chapter in this story. When I finish the story. Art takes a very long time, so no one hold me accountable when it takes 8 months to finally upload the last picture. = = 3 months after I finish this story. Ugh it's gonna suck, but be worth it as a dedication to absolutely everyone that read even if they didnt review.

**Smashie**: Shadowesque! I love that word and cannot pronounce it. XD It surprised me how much people liked Talon's butt wiggling song! At least someone here has my sense of humour to catch the "I ate your eggs." shadowesque type comedy, pretty much trademark to a childish shadow, or should I say Kurin...

**Jessica**: As I read back through this chapter to continue with the next, I read the "it shocked him solid" and for some reason it stood out.. Then I remembered your review. In my mind I keep repeating "Jessica says CORRECT THE ERRORS." And behold! Chapter 15 Has been editted like 4 times.. Almost all the bugs are out.. The rest need A LOT of work..

**ShawnGoodspeed**: Lacking motivation, it surprised me to see anyone had left any more reviews. The insperation to continue refilled me and I have continued. Thank you. I WILL FINISH FOR YOUR SAKE. And everyone else that keeps nudge nudge wink winking me. XD

**Dark Cemone**: Your review is confusing though it is true. Is there something missing that you dont like? A solid theme maybe? Hmm.. At least I can find comfort that you dont mind the variety pack jammed into this story, and warmed that you complimented its direction!. That means it's not going flat after the flashy intro! Shadow of Link and a home bred ranch girl running around with heavy rubies and chasing horseys.. Hmm.. I variety ineed. =D

ON WITH THE STORY!

~~~Dont Sing in the Shower~~~

The air in the room was silent, filled with the incense of rose as a petal clinging desperately above the dancing flames of the keroscene lantern fell, only to stick within the glass tube. The flame reached to claim it, just missing, but sending its fragrence through the whole room in a sudden, short burst.

The shadow inched closer as Malon inched lower, ultimately flattening her body down as far as it would go in the tub. The small wave that was created by the sudden motion drew Kurin's sharp attention, bubbles shooting from Malon's mouth in a yell of protest. The gurgling made the shadow laugh. The farm girl's narrowed eyes were the only thing above the water as she clasped her chest, closing her eyes tightly and just hoping the shadow would get bored and leave her alone! _What. IS. **HE. DOING!**_

The embarassment of having prying eyes on her bath, let alone by a guy and for the first time ever nearly killed poor Malon. However, from the Shadow's perspective...

"_What are you doing..?" It was a burning golden sunset. The formidable midnight of the shadow waved in front of the sun, leaving the scorching red eyes motionless as he stood in front of it, a creepy, cold shadow slowly grasping and crawling into the ground from his body to collect over a small boy with brown hair. The child stared into the eyes of death long before his time, exposed and just leaving the river to go home for supper. With a cry of terror, the young child bolted, dodging a thorny thicket and tumbling down the muddy bank into the water. _

_The shadow followed with casual, slow footsteps since this was the reaction he were used to. Infant humans naked in a large creek, making splashes.. It was not unusual, but still something he had not seen and wanted to know what was. Dark Link watched as the child flailed, having hit its skull on a sharp rock during the mindlessly terrifying flee. The water was only four feet deep, but it was enough to engulf one who couldn't get back up. How interesting! The fear of him was gone from the runt! Burning eyes watched over the boy as the splashes grew from great to none. What had caused the boy to stop fearing him? Roughly, the shadow grabbed the child and tossed him a few feet onto the bank. It no longer moved, and landed like a wet sack of potatoes._

_The confusion sank into Shadow Link. Why would a creature claim its own death..? Normally beings who feared him tried to flee or kill him. Water gave life. Was this behavior a temporary state? The shadow shook the child violently, then realised as something warm rather than cold splashed him, that it was not a suicide matter.. The wound from his own experience would not kill, but disorient. Drowning then became apparent to the shadow. Emotions of others were already apparent, but not learned to him. Therefore, he didnt stick around to see the results of the death and walked off before vanishing just as fast._

The shadow knew he had scared Malon with his presence and by now, had easily learned that exposed humans HATED another human accidentally or intentionally finding them, women especially. Unless they were well off enough to feel comfortable mating, which explained the feminine fear. But it was only the third time of him seeing one in the water and it instantly concerned him when his Malon sunk into the water as far as she could get in fear of his pressence. It didnt take mutch to kill a human off, and she was losing air fast!

In a flury of dark movement, Kurin took Malon and ripped her out of the water by her upper arms, clasping her instantly into into a tight embrace. "NO!" The shadow snarled out the word as though trying to teach her. Some part of him was releived, or at least dismissed from duty, as the signs of her pain left. "No drowning.." The words were soft, but said to himself as though confirming the facts. Besides the very tiny dot of affection that had been seeded in him from Malon's kindness, against his will of course, she hadn't feared him before she tried to die. He didnt want her to do so again..

The girl was stunned. The look on her face once she realised that Kurin had snatchered up was wide eyed terror. Would he violate her now like she was constantly warned of..? It wasn't terror she fully felt, but it was definately shock of being pressed into a strangely loose hold of her Shadow Boy.. "D...rown...?" His chest and legs were closer to a normal human's texture, minus heat now; but his arms were a solid cage. His breath wasn't exactly cold eather, pushing against her wet hair in quick movements.

Very slowly, Malon looked up to her captor. His eyes were pained, and his teeth were mashed together in a tight grit. He stared right back at her before she even met his face with her own. Kurin felt the fear and for some reason, it struck him head on. The non human nature of him prevented him from saying something reassuring like, "Dont fear me please, I'm sorry." Instead, he just held on like she would collapse if he let go. _Yeah that's right, I'll just hold on.. Until she grows calm again, and then I will let her go... Like how those vial four legged poop mongers are trained._

Kurin wanted to be sure everything would be ok, that the grey mist and always churning water that imprisoned his life was not flooding back. The girl's fear was replaced with embarassed nervousness. _Why isn't he letting me go.._ The only conclusion she could make is he was either fighting with himself between doing something they would regret and letting go, or she was his teddy bear and he was facing himself. It made her smile as the second thought crossed her mind, though her heart was beating like a humming bird's wings on the shadow's breast.

The smile changed everything. Kurin was releived fully now that danger was over. "I can take my clothes off without moving. Wanna see?" He wanted her to feel comfortable being naked around him. Was it possable? At that time, the desire and firey urges toward a wide open Malon was not active. It didn't cross his mind, but he did want her to never drown in fear of him. That gave him a spoken afterthought. "I promise I wont touch you.."

Malon blinked, blushing so that it glowed off the fading lantern. "N-No!"

Kurin was a little shocked himself. "Why?"

"WHY? Ugh.. Because.. We.. We aren't married!" She turned her face away, lightly clinging to soft cloth of the shadow's top. _Huh that's funny.. Kurin isn't wearing Link's clothes anymore.. _

He blinked once, setting his nose on Malon's head and unintentionally breathing into her ear. "Whats that..?" His voice was lower with curiosity.

"I-It..unn..." The girl was pretty much limp against him now. Her lack of experience made her quite sensitive, even if Kurin didn't yet mean any of what he did to her. "I guess you're limit is broke with trying to drown from me." He picked her up, and began walking out of the bath house.. The workings of his mind was connecting events. It didn't take him long to realise why Malon was so...lifeless. Strangely that meant she..wanted him..? He grinned. This could be fun for the sake of tormenting her in childish ways... Leave it to Kurin to turn a poor girl's feelings against her.

"AHH WHAT ARE YOU DOOOIIIINGGG! Putmedown putmedown PUTMEDOWN!" He dropped her due to the sudden outburst. "OW! Not like that" Malon cringed and covered her chest. The shadow hissed and let her bath water drain so she wouldn't do something stupid. Then, he rolled his eyes. "Yes oh slave master of the day.."

Malon scrambled to find her bra, hastily clipping it on while he wasn't looking. "T-Thank you.. For draining that.."

"No drowning today.." Malon threw her top on and then her skirt, searching all over for her last peice of clothing. "Why do you keep saying that- HEY! Kurin dont... **NOOOOOO!**"

The boy had found her undies, and stared at Malon on "HEY!". He grinned devishly to her as he pulled the elastic band in and out with two fingers. The girls eyes grew alarmed and her mouth fell open. For the grand fanale.. He pulled the band back as far as it would go, then stuffed her undies on his head. _"NOOOOOO!" _

Malon started throwing stones, soap, dishclothes, everything she could find expect the lantern as the shadow boy pranced around with his hands on his hips and gracefuly long strides. "Look! I'm one of those gay guys from the town with the nice graveyard!"

All the commotion was getting quite loud. Talon was sitting outside, poking his fingers together.. The voices echoed nicely from inside the bath house and out the drain, so it was hard to tell identity, until a male voice began to stick out. "I can take my clothes off without moving, wanna see..? No!..not married... What's that? (moaning) AHH WHAT ARE YOU DOOOIIIINGGG! PUTMEDOWN! Ow! Not like that! Yes oh slave master of the day...T-Thank you for draining that...HEY! Dont... **NOOOOOO!** Look! I'm one of those gay guys from the town with the nice graveyard!"

Talon stared at the door for white a while, then decided to give a small knock. "_Kurin go away, my dad's checking on me! _I can't do it! Your underwear wont let me!" The foreign object stuck on Kurin's head kept him from morphing into the shadows. Slowly, the door opened so one eye was peeking through. Both Malon, one leg hoisted up on the side of the tub, and Kurin, underneath malon sitting on the edge of the tub with a pair of her undies on his head stared at the man.

"Dad!" He closed the door with a bizzare expression and stiffly walked away. "Dad it's not what it looks like! Well Kurin is what he looks like, but we weren't doing anything you gotta-oomph!" Malon ran into Talon's stomach as he turned around."

"I-I'm not sure.. I'm ready to know.." The fairytales and mysterious rubies were a bit mutch. Obviously Malon had been doing many things recently without his knowing, and it had come time that he had faced his daughter was of age. He decided a 30 hour nap would be a good idea..

From afar, the shadow called to Talon, hanging out the bathhouse door with undies still firmly attached to his dark head. "I ATE YOUR PICKLES!"

WHY WONT MY BORDER WORK?

Short chapter, I know. The next will be better, longer. =3 Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
